CAMPAMENTO VS MALFOY
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Hermione y Draco, desde que se conocieron, empezaron con el pie izquierdo, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieran que ir a un campamento juntos? ¿Podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos? ¿Todo lo contrario? ¿Algo más que amigos? ¡DESASTRE TOTAL! ¡Y mucho humor! Universo Alternativo.
1. Nuevo Año, Nuevos Amigos

**EL CAMPAMENTO VS MALFOY.**

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo año, nuevos amigos.**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **SkaterCherryMalfoy**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Hermione POV.**

Estaba acostada en mi cama medio despierta creyendo que era la una de la madrugada. Me volví a dormir.

Estaba en la playa con mi mejor amigo Oliver, estábamos caminando tomados de la mano y estaba haciendo mucho sol, casi como en Florida. ¡Pueden creerlo, estaba haciendo sol en invierno! ¡Y ni siquiera había una tan sola nube en el cielo! Íbamos a meternos en el agua, pero de repente todo se oscureció, y apareció una enorme tormenta, que poco a poco se fue transformando en nieve y Oliver ya no estaba conmigo, no, estaba sola. Empecé a gritar fuertemente el nombre de mi amigo y me empecé a desesperar. Empecé a caminar y de repente el cielo se puso morado y de él empezaron a caer galletas azules, por todos lados, y un fuerte ruido empezó a salir de ellas ¡Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring...! ¿De dónde venía aquello?

Abrí mis ojos de golpe rodando rápidamente al lado izquierdo solo para encontrarme con nada. Golpee el suelo en un ruido sordo.

-¡Maldición...!- susurre mientras me frotaba la frente. Estaba grogui, pero poco a poco todo empezó a estar claro, todo había sido un sueño. Un estúpido, ridículo y sin sentido sueño. Me levante del suelo al momento que oí a mi madre abrir la puerta.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- me pregunto mientras soltaba una risita. Ella era tan despreocupada...

-Si mamá. Estoy bien.- dije mientras apagaba el despertador y me volvía a tumbar en la cama.

-Cariño, levántate, hoy es tu primer día de clases.- canturreó. Rodé mis ojos y me tape con mi colcha.

-No quiero.- le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Pero vas a ir.- me dijo mientras me quitaba la manta de encima y encendía la luz.

-Levántate perezosa, o si no te echaré un vaso con agua.- me dijo y se fue con la manta en sus manos. Gemí mientras me ponía en pie para ir a arreglarme.

Me bañe y salí del baño temblando del frío. Me vestí rápidamente con una camisa ceñida blanca, manga larga y unos jeans igual de ajustados. Me puse un par de botas café camello y me metí al baño nuevamente y vi en el espejo que mi cabello no estaba tan mal así que lo desenrede y lo deje suelto.

Tome mis cosas y baje a desayunar. En el living, todo olía a huevos y tocino. Me dio mucha hambre. Desayune todo lo que puede y me fui a cepillar los dientes antes de salir.

-Adiós, Ma, te veo en la tarde.- le dije mientras salía.

-Adiós cielo, compórtate y trata de no caerte Ok.- me dijo.

-¡Mamá!- le grite y ella soltó una risita y yo le rodé los ojos. Salí a la calle y estaba húmeda. Vi que el coche de Wendell no estaba. Me subí a mi auto y me dirigí al instituto. Llegue y vi a muchas personas abrazándose y saludándose. Me pregunto dónde estará Tonks... de repente sentí dos golpecitos en mi hombro y cuando voltee Tonks y Remus estaba parados detrás de mí con unas exuberantes sonrisas en sus rostros. La abrace de inmediato.

-¡Hola!- le dije mientras la apretaba más.

-¡Hola! ¡Te extrañe!- Me dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo. Por fin nos soltamos y salude a Remus. El timbre sonó y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase. Psicología.

Todo el día pasó así, grito, saludo, grito, saludo, grito, saludo y en otros casos, grito, beso. Me dio escalofríos. ¿No se supone que los novios se ven todos los días? O al menos más seguido.

-Ok, chicos, quiero que me presten atención.- dijo la señorita Shell, en Cálculo. No hice caso, y en vez de eso me puse a pensar en sueño anterior. De verdad... ¿galletas azules? Ahora, cada sueño que tengo es más y más loco que el de antes. Debe de ser porque me falta un tornillo.

-Les presento a Fleur y a Draco Malfoy, sus nuevos compañeros.- dijo y aun así no subí la mirada. Estaba perdida pensando en mi mejor amigo, Oliver. Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a su casa... creo que no se molestaría si yo llegara un día de estos, digo, yo no le...

-Hum.. oye...- me susurro una chica pequeña y menuda con ojos grandes sentada a mi lado.

-¿Si?- le susurre devuelta.

-¿Me podridas prestar una pluma? Es que creo que mi novio se llevó la mía.- me dijo mientras ponía ojos de cachorrito abandonado. Solté una risita por lo bajo.

-Claro.- le dije mientras le entregaba una pluma azul de mi bolso.- Toma, aquí tienes tu pluma.- le dije.

-¡Gracias!- me dijo con la sonrisa más exuberante y enorme que haya visto en mi vida. Me volví a reír y esta vez trate de poner atención en clase. Pero la chica a mí lado me paso un papelito rosa. Me reí de eso.

_¡Hola! Me llamo Fleur Malfoy... ¿y tú eres?_

Le respondí el papelito mientras movía mi cabeza de lado a lado.

_Hola Fleur, me llamo Hermione Granger... Me puedes decir Mione, si no te gusta mucho mi nombre. :(_

Le pase el papelito y ella lo leyó y se rio.

-Señorita Granger, creo que está bien que haga nuevos amigos. Pero para eso está el receso o Facebook, así que por favor déjeme dar clases.- me sonroje mucho y me hundí en mi asiento.

-Disculpe señorita Shell, pero no fue culpa de Hermione, fue mía.- dijo Fleur con otra sonrisa ala que nadie se le puede negar.

-¡OH!- fue todo lo que dijo la señorita Shell. Muchos en el salón se rieron por lo bajo de ella.

-Ok. Volvamos a las ecuaciones.- dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

El timbre sonó y salí de salón junto con Tonks y vi de reojo a Fleur despidiéndose de un chico que estaba de espaldas con el cabello rubio despeinado. Seguí caminando.

-¡Hey, Hermione espérame!- grito Fleur y la voltee a ver sobre mi hombro.

-Discúlpame por lo del papelito.- dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado.

-No te preocupes Fleur no hay problema.- le dije y voltee a ver a Tonks.

-¡OH! ¡Sí! Casi lo olvido. Fleur ella es Tonks.- le dije mientras hacia un gesto con a mano.

-Mucho gusto,- dijo Tonks. Siempre tan tímida.

-¡Es un placer!- Dijo Fleur mientras batía exageradamente la mano de Tonks.- ¡Wow! ¡Es genial! ¡Ya tengo 2 nuevas amigas en mi primer día de clases!- dijo dando saltitos. Me volví a reír de ella. Es muy entusiasta. El resto del día me la pase pensando en mi estúpido sueño. ¡Es tan ridículo! Galletas azules... ¡ja! Creo que estoy quedando más chiflada de lo normal.

El timbre sonó en la última clase, Psicología. Salí con Tonks y vi que Fleur nos encontraba fácilmente para ir a la cafetería.

-Me muero por un sándwich.- le dije a las chicas. Ellas rieron y yo me les uní. Íbamos entrando a la cafetería y recordé que mi dinero estaba en mi monedero, en mi locker. Bufé.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?- me pregunto Tonks.

-Nada. ¡Agh! Es que olvide mi monedero. Enseguida vuelvo chicas.- les dije y salí de allí. Iba a aprovechar a guardar mis cosas en mi locker sería más fácil que andar cargando con todo esto mientras me dirijo al... sentí un fuerte golpe en mi estómago que me dejo sin aire y se me cayeron todas las cosas. Había chocado con alguien.

-¡Ay! Genial.- murmure mientras me agachaba a recoger mis cosas. La persona con la que había chocado se agacho también y me ayudo a recoger mis cosas.

-Oye, deberías fijarte por donde caminas torpe.- me dijo en tono amargo, pero aun así su voz era como el terciopelo. Subí la mirada para contestarle a su ofensa, pero se me quedo en la garganta al ver sus ojos.

Sus ojos eran grises, pero no cualquier gris. Era un gris muy intenso, al igual que su mirada. Su cabello era muy despeinado y de rubio, pero me gusto.

Él era muy pálido, era alto y un poco fornido. Me miro con una extraña expresión en el rostro, al igual que yo.

Baje la mirada de inmediato.

-Siento no ser perfecta.- murmure por lo bajo.

-No te estoy diciendo que seas perfecta, paro deberías fijarte por donde caminas.- Me dijo, bufe y le quite las cosas de las manos.

-Déjalo. Yo puedo sola.- le dije y me levante.

-Adiós, Y trata de no caerte en un hoyo. _Torpe_.- me dijo y me enfurecí aún más. Sé que era torpe, pero no tenía que recordármelo a cada rato.

-Eres un grosero. Déjame en paz, quieres.- le dije mientras iba a mi locker.

-Como quieras torpe.- me dijo. Él se rio y se fue. Enfurecida me fui a mi locker a guardar mis cosas y sacar mi monedero. Azoté el locker y me dirigí a la cafetería entre y compre mi almuerzo. Busque a Tonks y a Fleur con la mirada y las encontré. Camine hacia la mesa y vaya sorpresa la que me encontré.

-Hola Hermione. Siéntate.- dijo Fleur y el chico subió su mirada.

-¿Tu?- dijimos al mismo tiempo y lo fulmine con la mirada.

Genial.

* * *

**Hola! que les pareció el primer capi? **

**Cherry.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Me encanta esta historia, ¡espero que a ustedes también!

Si han leído otras adaptaciones mías, sabrán nuestro pequeño jueguito:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	2. Sorpresas Desagradables

**CAMPAMENTO VS MALFOY.**

**CAPITULO 2: SORPRESAS DESAGRADABLES.**

* * *

**HERMIONE POV.**

_-¿Tu?- dijimos al mismo tiempo y lo fulmine con la mirada._

_Genial._

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte cortantemente mientras me sentaba.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- me preguntó mientras miraba su comida, sin interés.

-Esperen, ¿ya se conocen?- pregunto Fleur.

-¡Sí!- dije. –El me hizo caer y luego me llamo torpe.- le dije.

-Eh! Tú te caíste sola cuando chocaste conmigo y por eso te dije torpe. _Torpe_.- me dijo y yo le fruncí el ceño y le saque la lengua. Y el dejo salir una enorme sonrisa de sus labios que me dejo atónita.

-No me digas que ella va a comer con nosotros.- dijo el en tono tranquilo.

-Pues si no te gusta, vete a comer con Fred.

Demasiado tarde. Ahora como con ustedes, grupo de enanos.- dijo un tipo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Era alto. Se me salieron los ojos y una escultural chica se sentó a su lado y también un chico –que supuse que eran familiares.- y le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Fleur.

-Hola, me llamo Fred.- me dijo el grandulón y yo solo asentí. Su altura me atemorizaba. Él se rió.- No te voy a morder. Veo que eres amiga del duende.- dijo y me reí.

-¡Oye!- dijo Fleur, lanzándole una papa frita de su comida.

-Hey, yo hablo con la verdad, duende.- le dijo Fred y ella le saco la lengua.

-Hey Hermione, mira, el enorme gorila que ves sentado aquí, es Fred y ella es su novia, Angelina. Y este guapo chico que ves acá, es mi novio, Bill Weasley.- le dirigí una tímida sonrisa. Mientras ella lo besaba.

-Dejen sus cursilerías para otro día, quieren.- dijo el chico con el que choque.

-Y este es el emo de mi hermano. Draco.- dijo. ¿Qué?

-Hey, yo no soy emo.- se defendió el... ¿Qué? ¿Su hermano?

-¿Él es tu hermano?- pregunte.

-Por desgracia.- contesto Fleur, mientras Draco rodaba sus hermosos ojos grises. ¿Hermosos? ¿Yo dije eso?

El resto del almuerzo me la pase riéndome de las tonterías que hacía y decía Fred. Hable con todo el mundo menos con Draco. La verdad estaba muy enfadada por haberme dicho torpe. Si lo era, pero me molesta mucho que se burlen de mi falta de equilibrio.

El timbre sonó y Tonks y yo nos dirigimos a la clase de biología. Tuvimos que llegar tarde porque Tonks tenía que ir al baño de urgencia, mientras yo me reía de su 'problema' en si vejiga. Era increíble. ¡Ella no se podía aguantar ni un minuto!

-¿Terminaste?- le pregunte con una risita. Ella rodó sus ojos.

-Es una lástima que Fleur no tenga clases con nosotras verdad.- mire al suelo.

-Hum... si.- le conteste. Llegamos al salón y el profesor nos dirigió una mirada reprobatoria pero la ignore. Solo habían 2 asientos en todo el salón y Tonks tomo el primero. A mí me toco en el de atrás. El ultimo de todos. Me dirigí hacia allí y me senté si mirar a la persona que estaba sentada a mi lado. Saque mi cuaderno y mi libro y lo abrí en la página 22.

-Muy bien muchachos. Como les decía antes de la interrupción- me volteo a ver.- tenemos un nuevo compañero en la clase.- Ay no. No, no, no. Que no sea quien estoy pensando.

-Ponte de pie muchacho.- la persona que estaba a mi lado suspiro y se puso de pie. ¡NO!

-Chicos, él es Draco Malfoy.- suspire frustrada. ¿Es que no se podía terminar? Genial ya van 3 sorpresas desagradables en este día, ¡y con el mismo chico!

Él se sentó y lo voltee a ver. Me devolvió la mirada con una ceja levantada.

-Genial. Nos volvemos a topar, _chica torpe_.- rodé mis ojos y lo ignore. Y como siempre se rió.

-Vamos, no me ignores. Sabes que puedes resistirte a mis encantos, _chica torpe_.- Dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida muy hermosa y coqueta. ¿Y a este que le pasa?

-¡Déjame en paz, Dios! ¡Eres tan molesto!- le dije y voltee la vista al pizarrón.

-Como digas torpe.- ¡Agh! ¡Ya! ¡Que pare! No lo soporto.

El resto de la clase estuve como en la mañana. Pensando en Oliver. Extraño mucho a mi mejor amigo. Demasiado para ser exactos, es que extrañaba su sonrisa. Él era como un sol, mi propio sol, como cuando la vez en que nos conocimos que...

-Hey, chica torpe, préstame un lápiz. Creo que mi hermana se llevó el mío.- me dijo y yo rodé mis ojos. ¿Es que ninguno de los Malfoy cargaba sus propios lápices?

Saque un lápiz de mi bolso y se lo entregue.

-Toma, ahora deja de molestar, quieres.- le dije y volví a prestar atención.

Estaba muy distraída cuando el timbre sonó y me asusté. Deje caer mi lápiz y Draco rió. Le ignore y me agache para recoger el lápiz, pero me salió mal.

En cuanto me estaba agachando, mi silla se inclinó mucho y estuve a punto de caer al suelo, pero dos manos me tomaron de la cintura y lo impidieron.

-¿Ves chica torpe? Si eres torpe.- me dijo tiernamente mientras reía y sentí mis mejillas arder al sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo.

-A... yo... hum... si pero...- no pude pensar con claridad y él se volvió a reír de mí.

-Creo q-que ya m-me puedes soltar...- le dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

-OH, sí claro, lo siento.- me dijo y me soltó.

-Deja de acosarlo, Granger.- me dijo una voz a la que conocía muy bien. Pansy. Oí sus tacones acercándose. Me apresure a guardar mis cosas. No quería ver esto.

-Hola, me llamo Pansy.- dijo en tono seductor mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí a Educación Física. Ojalá no tenga clases con el de nuevo.

Llegue y entre a los vestidores, allí vi a Fleur y a Tonks esperándome y yo las salude y me fui a cambiar. Salí y me amarre el pelo en una coleta y entre al gimnasio. Lo recorrí con la mirada y todas mis suplicas fueron en vano. Ahí estaba el. Sentado en una de las bancas con Pansy, que estaba usando unos shorts que dejaban poco a la imaginación y dos coletas en el cabello, por lo visto le estaba coqueteando. No sé por qué, pero sentí mucha más ira de la que ya sentía al verlos juntos. Genial. Me fui con Fleur y Tonks.

-Bien chicos. Hoy jugaremos bádminton. Hagan grupos de seis.- dijo en entrenador. Fred y Angelina y Bill se dirigían hacia acá al igual que Draco, mientras Pansy le suplicaba que se uniera a su grupo.

-Hola enanas, y duende.- Fleur le saco la lengua y el rió.- venimos a unirnos a su equipo de enanos.- seguro que Fred tiene problemas con las estaturas.

-Uno de nosotros tendrá que salir.- dijo Fleur.

-Yo salgo, me duele mucho la cabeza y voy a ir a la enfermería.- dijo Tonks y se fue.

-¿Qué, todos quieren morir?- pregunto Pansy, mientras se nos acercaba.

-Esta chica es una amenaza para todos.- dijo mientras me miraba con desdén.

-Ja, ja, ja- le conteste. Esta chica me caía pésimo. _Qué raro, eso es nuevo_.

-Perdona pero, ¿a ti quien te invito?- le pregunto Fleur amargamente y Fred rió.

-No te preocupes, ya me voy pequeña.- le dijo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo Fleur con fuego en los ojos. Perece que no le gustaban las bromas sobre su estatura. Bill la tomo de la cintura y la aparto un poco.

Pansy rio y dijo 'Ups' y se fue.

-La mato, te juro Bill, que la mato.- dijo Fleur mientras se tranquilizaba.

-No Fleur, no vas a matar a nadie.- dijo Bill. Draco se me acerco un poco.

-Hola, torpe.- me dijo.

-No me llames así.- le dije rodando los ojos. Él se rio.

-Rápido niños, empiecen a jugar.- Empezamos, bueno empezaron a jugar y trataban de no lanzarme el gallito para que no hubiera ningún accidente. No pasó nada. Eso estuvo bien. El profesor nos mandó a los vestidores.

-¡WOW! ¡Qué bien torpe! ¡No nos hiciste ningún daño!- dijo Draco con una enorme sonrisa y me enojé.

-Eres un idiota sabes, idiota.- le dije. Me miro con expresión fingida de desconcierto.

-Me hieres.- dijo poniendo una mano dramáticamente en su pecho. No lo pude evitar y me reí.

-Creo que te va mal con las chicas Draco.- dijo Fred y entre al vestíbulo. Idiotas. Me cambie y me dirigí al estacionamiento.

-Hey, Hermione, espérame.- dijo Fleur corriendo hacia mí.

-Hum, ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa?- pregunto y yo asentí con mi cabeza.

-Claro, porque no.- le dije y ella empezó a dar saltitos.

-¡Yei! Vamos apúrate. ¿Cuál es tu auto?- me pregunto viendo al estacionamiento. Se lo enseñe.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo puedes conducir ese pedazo de cha... – dijo Fleur, pero la corte.

-No le digas así. Me gusta.- le dije. Ella me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-OK. Ve a tu casa a dejar esa cosa y dame tu dirección para pasar por ti.- me dijo y le escribí mi dirección en un papelito.

-Toma.- le dije ella lo tome y se fue dando saltitos.

Me subí a mi monovolumen y me dirigí a casa. Wendell no estaba, estaba trabajando y mamá, viendo telenovelas. La loca de Monica.

Salude a mi mamá y subí a mi habitación a arreglarme termine pronto y escuche un claxon sonar fuera de la casa. Esa era Fleur. Baje las escaleras corriendo.

-Adiós ma, voy a salir con una amiga.- le dije mientras me ponía mi chaqueta.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto mi mamá.

-A la casa de Fleur Malfoy. Tengo una nueva amiga.- sus ojos se iluminaron. –Mándale saludos de mi parte.- me dijo y yo le respondí con un simple como quieras.

Al abrir la puerta me quede helada en mi lugar. El auto de Fleur era último modelo. Camine lentamente hacia él.

-Hey, Hermione apresúrate.- me dijo Fleur con una sonrisa. Entre al auto y mire a todos lados.

-Fleur, ¿este es tu auto?- le pregunte. Ella rio y asintió.

-¿No te encanta?- me pregunto y yo asentí.

-Ok. Abróchate el cinturón. Próxima parada: La casa de Fleur.- dijo y arranco el motor.

Si así era su auto, no me imagino su casa.

* * *

Ya saben:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!


	3. La Casa de los Malfoy

**CAPITULO 3: LA CASA DE LOS MALFOY.**

**HERMIONE POV.**

El resto del camino hacia la casa de Fleur fue un poco largo, fuera de la ciudad. Pero cuando al fin llegamos, me quede anonadada.

La casa de Fleur era de color blanco hueso. Era como de unos 3 pisos. La entrada era muy hermosa. Estaba llena de tulipanes, que por cierto me encantan esas flores y la puerta era de cristal. Fleur me bajo de su auto y me obligo a entrar en la casa. Ya dentro vi a Draco, Fred y Bill estaban en una disputa muy reñida en su X Box 360 y Angelina leía una revista animadamente.

En cuanto nos vieron entrar los 3 sonrieron y nos saludaron.

-Hola enanas, ¿en que andan?- pregunto Fred y Fleur se tocó la frente.

-Fred, ya deja de llamarnos así.- dijo y Fred articulo un 'no' con sus labios y siguió con su juego. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada. Todo era blanco y dorado. Combinaban a la perfección y había unos adornos muy sofisticados, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue un enorme piano de cola ubicado en una esquina del living. Me acerque un poco y lo roce con las yemas de los dedos.

-Hola chica torpe.- me saludo Draco, e inmediatamente retire mi mano del piano.

-Hola, chico idiota.- me respondí y él se rió muy alto.

-¿Tocas?- me pregunto y yo moví mi cabeza de lado a lado.

-¿De quién es?- pregunte. Él se sentó en la pequeña banca del piano.

-Mío.- dijo.

-Pues toca algo, emo.- dijo Fleur y el rodó sus ojos. La música empezó a llenar la habitación. Sus dedos bailaban sobre el piano, es más apenas lo rozaban. Se me cayó la mandíbula.

Cuando termino de tocar reconocí muy bien la canción y me quede muda.

-Hola... Tierra llamando a Hermione.- dijo Fleur.

-¿Acabas de tocar Claro de Luna?- le pregunte a Draco.

-¿Te gusta la música clásica? ¿Conoces a Debbussy?- me pregunto Draco.

-Hum... sip.- le respondí.

-¡Agh! ¡Qué aburridos!- dijo Fleur. –Es mejor Justin Bieber.*- dijo Fleur y todo el salón exploto a carcajadas.

-¿Bromeas?- pregunto Fred.

-¿Qué? Me gusta. Además trato de actualizarme.- dijo mientras miraba sus uñas. Todos al mismo tiempo respondimos un ok.

-Hola.- dijo una mujer con el cabello color caramelo detrás de nosotros.

-Hola, ma.- dijo Fleur.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo les fue en el instituto?- pregunto mientras abrazaba a Fleur.

-Bien, ya conseguimos una nueva amiga.- dijo señalándome con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo te llamas?- me pregunto.

-Hermione. – le respondí.

-Es un placer, querida. Él es mi esposo.- dijo señalando a un hombre que venía bajando las escaleras.

-Hola Hermione. Es un placer para mí también conocerte.- dijo el hombre amablemente.

-Gracias, mucho gusto.- dije dándoles la mano.

-¡OH! ¡Beeellaaaaa...!- canturreo Fleur. -¡Tengo que mostrarte mi habitación!- dijo Fleur y los chicos dijeron al unísono 'Oh, ho' eso me asusto un poquito.

-Sí, Hermione, apuesto a que te va a gustar.- dijo Angelina mientras me empujaban por las escaleras.

-Ok.- le dije.

-Siéntete como en tu casa cariño.- dijo su madre y le dije otro ok. Subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y Fleur la abrió la puerta de una habitación.

-¡Ta-da!- dijo y volví a quedarme helada. La habitación de Fleur era tres veces el living de mi casa, era enorme y había dos puertas más. Supuse que una era del armario y la otra era del baño.

-¡Espera, espera! ¡Te muestro mi armario!- dijo Fleur y fue a abrir una puerta. Entre y me quede- por tercera vez- estática en mi lugar. ¡Su armario era como toda su habitación!

-¡Fleur! ¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo alguien puede tener tanta ropa, zapatos, joyas y maquillaje?- le pregunte y las dos rieron.

-¡Yo!- me respondió.- y deberías ver el de Angelina.- moví mi cabeza de lado a lado.- ¡Hermione! ¡Tenemos que ir de compras las tres juntas! ¡Y Tonks también!- dijo Fleur. Se me abrieron los ojos del miedo.

-¡No! No me gusta ir de compras.- les dije y las dos me miraron como si tuviera un escorpión en el rostro o como si estuviera loca.

-¿¡QUE!?- me dijeron las dos al unísono. Me encogí de hombros.

-Sí, no me gusta.- les dije.

-Ay no, Angelina, ¡Se ha vuelto loca! ¡La vamos a perder! ¡Tiene una crisis! ¡Pobre chica!- dijo Fleur dándose aire dramáticamente.

-¡Tranquilízate Fleur! La aremos entrar en razón.- dijo Angelina. Me volteo a ver y yo me aleje un paso.

-¡Tienes que ir de compras con nosotras! – dijo Angelina.

-No... no me gustan las compras me aburren.- dije y Fleur se levantó.

-Hermione, iras e compras con nosotras quieras o no.- me dijo en tono amenazante. Suspire frustrada.

-Como quieran. Su sonrisa reapareció y se puso a dar saltitos.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron viendo revistas de moda y hablando de ropa y diseñadores y cantantes y chicos y actores y zapatos y ropa y zapatos... a y zapatos también.

Al cabo de un rato su madre nos llamó para ir a cenar. Bajamos las escaleras y vimos a los chicos sentados en la mesa y a Draco sentado en la encimera al lado de su madre.

- Draco bájate de allí y ven a comer.- le dijo Esme.

-Como quieras ma.- le dijo se bajó y cundo nos vio... me saludo con mi nuevo apodo.

-¡Hola chica torpe!- dijo Draco.

-¡Draco!- dijo su madre en tono reprobatorio.

-¿Qué? Es que deberías verla mama. ¡Se le caen todas las cosas junto con ella!- dijo y Fred y Draco empezaron a reírse.

-No se rían de ella o si no esta noche dormirán a fuera.- dijo su madre.

-Lo siento Hermione.- dijeron los dos al unísono. Creo que su madre no bromeaba. Me senté en la mesa con Fleur y Draco a mis lados.

Toda la cena no reímos y platicamos sobre el instituto.

-Pss.-me susurro Draco desde su asiento. Lo voltee a ver.

-¿Qué?- le susurre de vuelta.

-¿De dónde conoces a Debbussy?- me pregunto. Yo me reí.

-A... sip... es que mi mamá pone música clásica, pero no conozco a muchos, solo a mis favoritos.- le dije y se rió.

-También es uno de mis favoritos.- me dijo y yo me rei.

-Y dime, ¿no te has vuelto a caer?- me pregunto. Mi sonrisa se esfumó.

-Eres un idiota.- le dije.

-Lo siento, pero es que es demasiado tentador.- me dijo y rio. Yo rodé mis ojos.

-¿Qué están cuchicheando ustedes dos?- pregunto Fred.

-Nada.- le dije.

-Draco... eres un picarón...- le dijo Fred señalándolo con el tenedor.

-¿Qué?- le dijo Draco y Fred se rió y yo me sonroje.

Al cabo de un rato termine de comer y Fleur me fue a dejar a mi casa.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste?- me preguntó cuándo estábamos frente a mi casa.

-Genial, gracias por invitarme Fleur.- le dije.- adiós.- me despedí y salí de allí.

Entre a mi casa y salude a mis padres. Subí al baño, me duché, me puse mi pijama y me metí a mi cama. Este día fue muy divertido aparte de Draco.

Creo que el chico me gusta, aunque me llame torpe.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Como siempre:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P

P.D *Quiero añadir personalmente que odio a Justin Bieber. Es solo un comentario y no estoy intentando herir o criticar a nadie…


	4. El Anuncio

**CAMPAMENTO VS MALFOY.**

**CAPITULO 4: EL ANUNCIO.**

**HERMIONE POV.**

Al día siguiente me levante frenética, corría de allá para acá, y de acá, para allá. Creo que era porque me levante tarde.

Me vestí bien, me puse una camisa blanca manga larga y unos jeans ajustados y un par de zapatillas.

Salí de mi habitación y tome un pan tostado del tostador.

-Adiós ma, adiós pa, los quiero.- me despedí y sorpresa, sorpresa. El auto de Fleur estaba aparcado a la orilla de la calle.

-Apresúrate Hermione, se nos hace tarde.- dijo y yo me aceleré a montarme en el auto.

-Hola Fleur.- le salude.

-Hola Hermione, te ves bien para no gustarte las compras.- me dijo.

-Hum... ¿gracias?- le dije y nos fuimos al instituto. Mal momento de llegar Fleur se aparcó a la par de un gigantesco Jeep y un convertible.

-¿¡De quien son esos coches!?- pregunte.

-El convertible de Angelina y el Jeep del gorila.- me dijo indiferente.

-¿Tu papá es narco o qué?- dije y ella rió.

-No, Hermione solo es doctor, pero uno muy bueno.- me dijo y nos bajamos del coche.

-Hola enanas.- dijo Fred pasando el brazo por el hombro de las dos y sí que pesaba.

-Fred. Si me vuelves a llamar así te mato.- amenazo Fleur...

-Tranquilízate duende.- dijo él y la apretó aún más.

-¡Fred!- dijo Fleur.

-Lo siento...- dijo él.

-Así está mucho mejor.- dijo Fleur. Al parecer los hermanos de Fleur le tenían miedo.

-Que les parece si entramos ya.- sugirió Draco.

-Sip.- dijo Fleur y entramos en grupo.

-Hola t...- le hice un gesto con la mano a Draco para que se callara.

-No te atrevas.- le dije.

-¿A qué? ¿A llamarte torpe?- me dijo con una sonrisa de angelito.

-¡Agh! Eres imposible!- le dije y me fui a mi primera clase. Ahí me encontré con Tonks y la saludé.

-Hola Tonks.- le dije.

-Hum hola.- me respondió decaída.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté.

-Es que me entere de un anuncio que harán hoy sobre una actividad y no la podré realizar.- me dijo. Despertó mi curiosidad.

-¿Cuál actividad?- le pregunte. Sus ojos brillaron por un momento.

-Ya verás.- me dijo.

-Vamos Tonks, no me dejes así. Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.- le dije y ella movió su cabeza de lado a lado. Suspire frustrada. ¿A qué se refería?

-Te enteraras luego.- me dijo.

-Ok.-

El resto de Psicología Tonks no volvió a hablar conmigo ni yo con ella empecé a divagar y a recordar que había soñado. ¿Creen que volví a soñar con Oliver? Estábamos en su casa viendo un partido de básquetbol... ¿Qué? Ni siquiera me gusta el básquetbol.

Bueno, sonó el timbre y me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a Física, pero algo me llamo la atención y me detuve.

-A todos los estudiantes de bachillerato de último año, se les informa que entran al auditorio de teatro ahora mismo. Se les ara un comunicado importante.- Dijo el director a través de sus bocinas.

Me dirigí hacia auditorio y en el camino me encontré con los Malfoy.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- pregunto Fleur y yo me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé.- le respondí.

-Espero que no hayas causado un accidente.- dijo Pansy mientras se nos acercaba y caminaba directamente hacia Draco.

-Hola, Draco.- lo saludo con más entusiasmo de lo necesario.

-Hum... hola Pansy.- le respondió Draco un poco extraño... ¿irritado? al parecer creo que igual que yo...

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

-Bien supongo.- respondió y Pansy puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Oye... hoy en la noche habrá una pequeña reunión en mi casa y me preguntaba si querías venir, no sé...- le dijo mientras lo miraba coquetamente.

-Hum... si claro... deberíamos invitar a los demás.- dijo él y Fleur dijo irritada un 'si' al igual que Bill, Fred y Rose. Rápidamente Draco me voltee a ver.

-¿Qué hay de ti Hermione? ¿No quieres venir?- me preguntó. No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al auditorio, es más, ya estábamos sentados en las butacas.

-Hum... no lo sé... eso no es lo mío.- dije y Pansy se rió.

-Claro que no. ¡Mírate! ¡Ja!- Dijo Pansy y me enoje, pero Fleur respondió más rápido que yo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema zorra?- le dijo y a todos se nos calló la mandíbula.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Pansy mientras se ponía en pie.

-Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos de asientos.- Dijo Draco mientras me tomaba de la mano al igual que Fleur y nos llevaba al otro lado del auditorio, empecé a sentir mis mejillas arder... ¿porque cada vez que me toca pasa esto? Nos sentamos y el director apareció en el escenario.

-Buenos días chicos.- dijo y nadie le respondió. -¡dije buenos días!- grito al micrófono y todos al unísono dijimos 'buenos días'-así está mejor. Bueno, los reunimos aquí para hacerles un anuncio importante. Ya que estamos en los primeros días de clases, decidimos hacerles una bienvenida, así que decidimos organizar un campamento la próxima semana.- en cuanto pronuncio 'campamento' todo el mundo grito. Fred en específico...- Así que los próximos días estaremos dándoles boletines de permiso para que se los entreguen a sus padres o tutores y los tienen que firmar, si no está firmado, no asistirán al campamento, ¿okey?- dijo el director y salió de escenario. Todos volvieron a gritar.

-¿Un campamento? ¿Están bromeando? ¡Es fantástico!- grito Draco y yo reí.

-Sí. Es la primera vez que hacen esto.- les dije y Fred y Ros se nos acercaron.

-Puaj, un campamento.- dijo Rose.

-¿Dónde está Bill?- pregunte.

-Aquí.-Dijo y estaba sentado justo al lado de Fleur.

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí sin que yo me diera cuenta?- le pregunte y Draco rió.

-Estos dos nunca pueden estar separados.- dijo y yo respondí con un ok.

El resto del día todo el mundo se la paso hablando del campamento... solo eso. Único tema de conversación.

Al final del instituto no pasó nada nuevo y decidí que hoy sería el día en que visitaría a Oliver.

Llegue a mí casa me duche y me cambie de ropa, me dirigí a mi monovolumen y maneje hacia su casa. En cuanto visualice la casa de Oliver, me detuve y corrí hacia ella. Se me hizo raro que Oliver no saliera al oír el horrible rugido de mi camioneta. Toque el timbre y su padre me abrió la puerta.

-¡Hey! hola Hermione, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- me pregunto.

-Solo vine a visitar a mi mejor amigo.- le dije y su sonrisa se esfumó.

-Hermione, Oliver no está.- me dijo y toda mi alegría se fue junto con su sonrisa.

-¿No está?- le pregunte y el movió su cabeza de lado a lado. - Hum bueno, ¿Te parece bien si puedo esperarlo?- le pregunte.

-Sí, claro. No hay problema.- Entre y espere por horas. Espere, espere y espere pero Oliver nunca apareció. Me despedí de Billy y maneje hacia mi casa con lágrimas en los ojos todo el trayecto estuve llorando.

Cuando iba pasando por la casa de Pansy -que no era una reunión por cierto, era más como un club nocturno- me pregunte si los Malfoy estaban ahí, pero decidí ignorarlo y seguí manejando. Pero a una cuadra vi a un chico tirado en la acera con tres botellas de cerveza a su lado. Me preocupe al instante, su cabello se me hacía conocido, era demasiado despeinado. ¿Ese... ese es Draco? Me detuve y me baje de un salto.

* * *

Ya saben las reglas:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!


	5. Una Noche Larga

**CAMPAMENTO VS MALFOY.**

**CAPITULO 5: UNA NOCHE LARGA.**

**HERMIONE POV.**

¿Ese... ese es Draco? Me detuve y me baje de un salto.

-¡¿Draco?! ¡Oh por Dios, Draco! ¿Estás bien?- le pregunte y él se rió mientras me arrodillaba enfrente de él.

-¿Eres un ángel?- me pregunto y yo me reí.

-No.- le respondí.-Soy Hermione.

-Oh.- fue lo único que dijo y dejo caer la cabeza golpeándose con el asfalto.

-¡Auch!- dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Draco, ¿estas... estas borracho?- le pregunte incrédula. Nunca me imaginé a Draco borracho.

-Eso creo.- dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras reía.

-No es gracioso.- le dije y el rió mas.

-Eres imposible, ¿puedes caminar?- le pregunte. El movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Ok, te ayudare. Te llevare a casa.- le dije y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡No!- grito y yo me asuste.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunte

-Porque no quiero que mi madre me mire así.- me respondió apenado.

-Ok.- es cierto ella es muy dulce como para ver a su hijo menor borracho.

-Entonces si no puedo llevarte a tu casa... ¿dónde te llevo?- le pregunte.

-A tu casa.- dijo riendo y arrastrando las palabras.- ¿A mi casa?- me pregunte y el asintió. Lo pensé un par de veces y decidí que sí.

-Ok.- le dije con un suspiro.- pero tendremos que comprarte una aspirina.- y el hizo un puchero como un niño pequeño. Me hizo reír.

Le ayude a incorporarse y a subir a mi coche. El único problema era que no podía con él pesaba mucho y gracias a eso cada paso que dábamos me tropezaba y él se reía. De verdad, este chico se ríe de todo y me preocupa aunque me gusta mucho su sonrisa... y más aun la que es torcida... ¿qué estoy diciendo?

En todo el camino hacia la farmacia, Draco no paro de decir tonteras y babosadas.

-Ya Draco, cálmate.- le dije mientras reía.

-¿Qué? Yo solo te estoy contando una anécdota.- me dijo siempre arrastrando las palabras.

-De verdad Draco, ¿cuántas cervezas tomaste?- le pregunte y él se tocó la barbilla.

-No lo sé... ¿ocho? y una botella de Vodka- dijo y se rio. Yo abrí mis ojos.

-¡¿Ocho?! ¿¡Vodka?! Draco, ¿Estás loco? Te pudiste haber intoxicado.- le dije.- ¡Además, solo tienes 17 años! Tienes que tener 21 para poder beber.

-Ya se, cálmate Hermione, estoy bien. Aunque me duele la cabeza.

-Quédate aquí, voy por tu aspirina a la farmacia okay. Que ni se te ocurra salir de aquí, Draco Malfoy, me escuchaste.- le amenacé y se rió e hizo un saludo de militar.

-Si señorita.- me respondió y le hice una seña de 'te estoy vigilando' con mis dedos y el volvió a reír.

Entre a la farmacia y le pedí unas cuantas aspirinas a el farmacéutico y me las dio.

Regrese a mi coche y encontré a Draco tratando de poner la radio pero no sintonizaba nada, ya que era muy tarde.

-Oye, tu radio es basura.- murmuro y se rió. Otra vez.

-Oye, no la insultes.- dije y el rió.-Oye ¿de qué te ríes tanto?- le pregunte y exploto a carcajadas.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- le pregunte y el rió aún más.

-Creo que es porque estoy loco y ebrio.- dijo arrastrando las palabras y volvió reír.

-Sabes, creo que sería mejor si me llevaras a casa. Recordé que mi madre no está. Ella está acompañando a mi padre en una reunión en el hospital y Fred está en la fiesta de Pansy.- dijo.

-¿Cómo se te olvido eso?- le dije.

-Será porque estoy ebrio.- y estaba a punto de dormirse.

Conduje todo el trayecto a su casa recordando por donde Fleur manejo cuando me trajo. Por suerte no me perdí. Cuando llegue a la casa de los Malfoy, me baje de mi camioneta y fui al asiento del copiloto a ayudar a Draco.

Él estaba profundamente dormido.

-Draco, levántate. Necesito llevarte a casa.- le dije y el respondió con un no quiero. Lo empuje hasta que se me deslizo de las manos y cayó al suelo.

-¡Ouch!- grito y yo me apresure a ayudarlo.

-¡Oh! ¡Draco lo siento!- le dije tratado de ayudarlo mientras soltaba una risita.

-No te preocupes. Fred siempre me despierta así.- me dijo y yo reí.

-Draco, ¿Dónde están tus llaves?- le pregunte. El las saco de su bolsillo y yo le ayude a abrir la puerta. Todo dentro de la casa estaba oscuro y silencioso. Encendí la luz y ayude a Draco a subir las escaleras.

-Oye, no. Tengo hambre.- me dijo, parando en medio de las escaleras.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que yo te cocine?- le pregunté incrédula. ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

-Si.- dijo él y cando iba bajando las gradas se tropezó y se calló en el último escalón y dio al suelo con el pecho.

-¡Oh! ¡Draco! ¿Estás bien?- le pregunte y él se rió. Si, estaba bien.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces te has caído hoy?- le pregunte y el rió de nuevo.

-Parece que estoy más torpe que tú. Oye quiero huevos revueltos con tocino.- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que yo te cocinare? Estás loco.- le dije.- Mejor apresúrate y vamos a tu habitación. Mis padres deben estarse preguntando donde estoy.- le dije y él puso la misma carita que pone Fleur.

-Por favor.- me dijo yo le dije que no y él no se movió.

-Ok. Te conseguiré algo para comer y así dejas de fastidiarme.- le dije. Él me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Mione.- me dijo y se sentó en el suelo como un niño pequeño. ¿Que fue eso? Me dirigí a la cocina tocándome la mejilla que el beso y abrí el refrigerador. Estaba lleno de comida. Cogí una manzana y se la lleve.

-Toma. El refri está vació. Solo encontré esto.- le dije.- ahora vamos arriba.- le dije y el me miro y se puse de pie tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

Subimos las escaleras hacia el tercer piso y de vez en cuando él se tambaleaba y como mi equilibrio no es muy bueno, muchas veces casi me caigo con él.

Llegamos sanos y salvos a su habitación. Se quedó parado y se me quedo viendo fijamente.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte con cautela.

-No nada.- dijo sonriendo y arrastrando las dirigió una mirada muy intensa con sus ojos mercurio líquido. Empecé a sentir mis mejillas arder y por desgracia titubee.

-¿D-donde esta F-fleur?- le pregunte y él se encogió de hombros.

-No le se.- Dijo y medio confundido se me acerco pero en el trayecto tropezó y termino airándonos a los dos a la cama. Y yo debajo de él. Me sonroje de nuevo mientras reíamos juntos.

-Lo siento.- dijo él y yo reí de nuevo.

-Normalmente no eres tan torpe.- le dije y el paro de reírse me quedo viendo fijamente. Tal y como lo había hecho la vez anterior. Miro mi cara sonrojada y rió y miro mis labios, luego mis ojos y de nuevo mis labios. ¡Oh no! él estaba pensando en... Pero ya era muy tarde. Él ya se estaba acercando hacia mi rostro. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué hago? el me gusta pero... no sé si... cuando su boca estaba a centímetros de la mía la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Draco, viste mi manzana? la deje en... - dijo Fleur y cuando nos vio casi se le salen los ojos.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo siento!- dijo ella y cerró la puerta. Creo que no lo haré, porque si el me besara, tendría que estar consciente de eso, y no borracho como está ahora. Probablemente si lo hiciera mañana no lo recordaría. Aproveche que Draco estaba distraído y me levante rápidamente.

-Bueno, creo que tienes que dormir.- le dije a alejándome de él.

-No, no te vallas. Ven- me dijo abriendo los brazos hacia mí.

-No estoy segura de...- le dije y él se levado de la cama y me abrazo y nos dirigió devuelta la cama y me hizo sentarme en su regazo.

-Gracias, mi Ángel guardián.- me dijo y rió.

-Te quiero mucho, gracias por cuidarme, pero aún estoy hambriento.- me dijo e hizo que riera.

-¿Dónde está la manzana que te di?- le pregunte.

-Creo que se me cayó.- me dijo.

-Necesito cambiarme de ropa.- dijo él y me soltó. Se metió a su baño y desde ahí grito ´No te muevas´ e hice lo que me pidió. Cuando salió, estaba con una camisa al revés, un calcetín blanco y otro azul, que también estaba al revés, y unos pantalones de chándal. Me reí de él, se miraba muy cómico.

-Hora de dormir.- dijo y el me abrazo y se recostó en su cama.

-No te vayas.- me dijo y me abrazo contra su pecho. Lo admito, eso me gustó mucho y no quería moverme pero debía. Espere a que se durmiera y cuando ya estaba roncando, trate de zafarme pero no pude. Cada vez que me movía, me abrazaba más fuerte contra su pecho y tenía su hermosa cara a centímetros de la mía. Acaricie su rostro y me quede un rato más. Con todas mis fuerzas empuje sus brazos y pude salir. Vi que no se temo la aspirina. Bueno, mañana tendrá una gran resaca así que la necesitara. Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de allí.

Me despedí de Fleur y me dijo que mañana hablaríamos. Suspire. Me subí a mi auto y maneje a casa. Entre y mi papá me pregunto porque llegaba tan tarde y le di la excusa de que Oliver no llego nunca y él puso mala cara. El adoraba a Oliver. Subí al baño, me duche y me cambie de ropa. Me metí a mi cama y pensé en lo que había sucedido hoy. Había sido una noche larga.

Pensé en lo del beso. Si tenía razón, si me iba a besar era porque quería, no porque estaba borracho. Mire el reloj. Eran las once y cincuenta y cinco minutos. Estaba exhausta. Me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Ya saben nuestro jueguito, así que para que repetirlo…


	6. ¿Dónde esta Fleur?

**CAPITULO 6: ¿DONDE ESTA FLEUR?**

**HERMIONE POV.**

Al día siguiente me levante con un dolor de cabeza y andaba medio grogui. Dormí bien, al menos.

Soñé con muchas manzanas, cervezas y vodkas. Era un sueño muy loco. Me levante de la cama, me di una ducha y luego desayune. Me cepille los dientes y salí de allí hacia el instituto. No me sorprendió ver a Fleur fuera de mi puerta esperándome con su auto. Subí en él y la salude.

-Hola Fleur.- le dije sabía lo que venía. El interrogatorio. Se limitó a saludarme con una sonrisa.

-Hola Hermione, ¿cómo dormiste?- me preguntó.

-Bien supongo.- le respondí y ella arranco su auto.

-Y dime,- me dijo mientras manejaba hacia el instituto.- ¿Hiciste algo interesante ayer?- Esta chica podía ser pequeña, pero es peligrosa.

-Hum... Nada en particular. ¿Porque?- le pregunte.

-Oh, no por nada.- me dijo y manejo en silencio. Ella quería preguntarme lo de anoche con Draco.

Llegamos al instituto. Visualice el auto de Draco y el de Fred. Me empecé a poner nerviosa. ¿Qué pensara Draco de lo que paso anoche?

Baje del auto y camine hacia ellos.

-Hola Gran Pequeña Barbie de Fleur.- Me saludo Fred.

-Hola.- Le respondí. Nadie más me saludo, pero cuando vi a Draco me sonrió. ¿Recordara lo que paso anoche? Ojala que no.

Caminamos en grupo hacia el instituto. De pasada, visualice a Tonks, y la salude con la mano, ya que no quería interrumpirla con Remus.

Cada quien se dirige a su respectivo salón. El día paso sin nuevas noticias... hasta que apareció Pansy.

Estábamos en la cafetería.

-Hola, Draco.- Dijo ella con demasiado interés para mi gusto. Resople por lo bajo. Alce la mirada rápidamente para ver si nadie me había visto. Todos estaban distraídos, excepto Bill, que me miraba desdés su asiento con media sonrisa en su rostro. Baje la mirada.

-¿Que paso ayer? Te fuiste muy temprano.- dijo ella y Fleur rodo sus ojos.

-Hum... es que me sentía mal y tuve que irme.- dijo él. Yo solté una risita al igual que Fleur, Draco y Pansy me voltearon a ver. Draco se estaba conteniendo por no reírse también.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso Nerd?- Me pregunto.

-Nada que te incumba.- Le respondí. Me lanzo una mirada envenenada.

-Oh, sí claro, como eres tan interesante...- me dijo sarcásticamente.-De seguro tienes a tus amigos muy entretenidos con las historias de tus caídas cuando...- Pansy estaba a punto de terminar su frase cuando Fleur la cortó.

-¿No tienes que ir a vender tu cuerpo a un degenerado en una esquina, Zorra? - Dijo Fleur y Fred (principalmente), Bill, Draco y yo soltamos carcajadas sin poder contenerlas. Angelina se limitó a soltar una risita.

-Mira, Chiquilla, no voy a...- el timbre sonó, volviéndola a cortar. Todos nos levantamos de la mesa al mismo tiempo y arrastre a Fleur conmigo para que dejara de pelear con Pansy. Aunque lo admito, fue muy divertido.

El día termino igual de rápido que lo hizo la semana. Sin darme cuanta, ya era Domingo. Y Fleur me había invitada a pasar la noche en su casa, ¡ya había hablado con mis padres y todo! Es más, ya tenía mis maletas listas.

Llegue a su casa y todo el mundo me recibió como si fuera parte de la familia.

Llego la hora de la cena.

-Siéntate aquí, Hermione.- me dijo Fleur. Era el mismo lugar en el que me había sentado la semana pasada que estuve aquí. En medio de Fleur y Draco.

Fred no paraba de reír por la forma de los coditos. Todos empezamos a soltar risitas.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó su madre.

-N... ada Ma... ma- Dijo Fred entre risas. Ella lo miro desaprobatoriamente y soltó una risita. No se podía enojar con sus hijos.

Terminamos de cenar y Fleur se puso a gritar por toda la casa.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hoy tendremos una noche de películas! ¡Y de terror!- dijo dando saltitos. Me reí de ella.

-¿Te puedes quedar aquí, porfis?- dijo poniendo cara de perrito.

-¿Porque? ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte. Había despertado mi curiosidad.

-¡Bill, Angelina, El Gorila y yo vamos a alquilar las películas más terroríficas de la historia!- Grito.

-Como quieras.- Le respondí. Ella grito y me abrazo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo!- me dijo mientras me soltaba y yo reí.

-Chicos, no se acuesten tarde.- Dijo su madre, mientras subía las escaleras de la mano con su esposo.

Fred, Angelina, Fleur y Bill salieron por la puerta. La casa quedo vacía... un momento... si Fleur, Freddie, Angelina y Billy salieron... ¿¡yo me quede sola con Draco!? Lo voltee a ver. Me estaba viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se la devolví. Estaba nerviosa.

-Entonces...- comencé. No sabía que decir.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí. Me puse más nerviosa aun.

-¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunte.

-Hum... no sé... escuchar música, ver televisión, jugar videojuegos...- me respondió.

-Hum... creo que me quedare con los videojuegos.-le respondí. Una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Me corto la respiración.

Camino hacia su TV plasma de 50 pulgadas y conecto el XBOX y saco todos los juegos que tenía.

-¿Todos son tuyos?- le pregunte. El rio.

-Sí, los otros más son de Fred. Que no ha jugado todos todavía.

Estuvimos un rato jugando LEFT 4 DEAD. Draco se divirtió mucho riéndose de mis gritos y también cuando mataban a mi personaje.

-¡No quiero jugar esto más!- le dije mientras me reía. El rio junto a mí.

-¿Porque?- dijo soltando una risita.

-Ah. No por nada, solo que... ¡Miles de zombies me están asesinando!- grite exasperada mientras reía. Se unió a mis risas. Mire el reloj, eran las 10 y 56 de la noche. ¿Dónde está Fleur?

-Oye, ¿Dónde crees que esta Fleur?- Le pregunté. -Ya son las 10 y 56 y ella no aparece.- dije y Draco se me quedo mirando.

-Sí, que raro. Creo que está bien porque con Fred como hermano...- dije y solté una risita.

-Pero, podemos ver una película nosotros dos...- dijo él. Me puse nerviosa de nuevo.

-¿No-nosotros do-dos solos?- le pregunté y él se rio de mi tartamudeo.

-Sí, ¿o acaso ves a alguien más?- me pregunto.

-Ja, ja. Si estoy viendo a Jonny, mi novio imaginario.- Le respondí.

-A ok.- me dijo mientras reía.

-Entonces. ¿Te apuntas?- me pregunto. Sonreí.

-Sip.- le dije.

-¿Que te parce si hacemos palomitas?- me preguntó. Yo solté una risita y asentí. Me guio a la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- me pregunto y yo reí de nuevo.

-¿Es que nunca te has puesto a pensar lo gracioso que suena eso, ''Las palomitas''?- le dije y volví a reír. El parecía sorprendido y se rio con migo.

Preparo las palomitas y saco del refri 2 latas de coca-cola y una bolsita de M&M's. Aquí realmente tenían tanto como un cine.

Me guio a su habitación donde había un TV de plasma igual al de el Living, y había mucha música, y libros... ¿cómo no me había fijado en eso?

-Oye ¿que película quieres ver?- me pregunto.

-¡Una de terror!- le dije y el sonrió malévolamente y dijo ok.

Acomodo 2 cojines en el suelo, puso las palomitas entre nosotros y los refresco y los M&M's. Encendió el DVD y puso una película. Me indico que me sentara en el suelo y yo hice lo que me pidió. La película comenzó. Una mujer rubia estaba en una corte, y hablaban de un tal Emily Rose. Miré en la cajita de la película decía: ''El Exorcismo de Emily Rose'' me entro un poquito de pánico. No me gustaban las películas de exorcismos.

Empezamos a comer y de vez en cuando yo gritaba y Draco se burlaba de mí al igual que cuando me tapaba los ojos para no ver.

Hubo una parte en la que la chica salta de la ventana y corre hacia un establo, ahí me puse nerviosa nuevamente la película siguió y solo casi al final me di cuenta que Draco tenía la mano entrelazada con la mía y yo se la apretaba con fuerza. Estábamos muy cerca. Me sonroje tanto que Draco lo sintió. Me volteo a ver.

-¿Que sucede? - me preguntó y yo moví mi cabeza de lado a lado. El soltó una risita y levanto una ceja. Dirigí la vista hacia el televisor.

La película termino y yo quede en shock. No me podía levantar del suelo. El miedo me estaba consumiendo viva.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Draco. Yo no le respondí. El rió.

-¿Te dio mucho miedo esa película?- me preguntó y yo asentí. Él se rió y sin darme cuenta yo estaba en sus brazos. Me había levantado del suelo y me puso en su cama. Ni siquiera protesté. Él se sentó al lado mío y yo voltee a ver el reloj. Eran las doce y trece.

-¿Dónde crees que esta Fleur?- me estaba preocupando.

-No lo sé, Fleur se conoce muy bien por tardar, pero no tan exagerado. Pero creo que está bien. Como te había dicho antes, con una chica con Fred como hermano nadie se mete.- me dijo y yo reí.

-¿Quieres ver otra peli?- me preguntó. La verdad quería esperar a Fleur, pero estaba exhausta. Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado.

-Ok. Entonces te prepararé tu habitación.- dijo, pero yo no me moví. Se me quedo viendo.

-¿Tienes mucho miedo?- me preguntó. Asentí mi cabeza. Él se quedó pensando un momento y se acerco.

-Bueno... creo que puedes quedarte aquí...- me dijo y yo me mordí el labio.- Solo si tú quieres...- me dijo. Me miro esperanzado... ¿por qué?

-Hum... s-si creo...- le dije. Él me sonrió y me indicó que fuera al baño. Fui y me cambie de ropa. Me puse unos pantalones rosados y una camisa de tirantes blanca. Salí del Baño y Draco estaba acomodado en el suelo.

-¿Cómo crees?- le dije. -Es tu habitación, se supone que debo de ser yo la que duerma en el suelo.- le dije. El me lanzo una mirada incrédula.

-¿Hablas en serio?- me dijo. -Creo que soy yo el que tiene que dormir en el suelo, tú eres la invitada, ¿recuerdas?- me dijo. Puse mi cara seria.

-Draco.- le regañe.

-Hermione- contratacó. Me le quede viendo un momento.

-Eres demasiado testaruda para ser tan pequeña.- me dijo mientras reía. Me quede parada ahí.

-Hermione, no hagas esto.- me dijo. Yo no me moví. Él se levantó y tomo mi mano. Me empecé a sonrojar. Me sentó en la cama.

-Ahora, duérmete Hermione.- me dijo y yo dije No. Se me quedo viendo y yo a él. Suspiró derrotado.

-Como quieras, dormiré en la cama,- me dijo y una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.- Pero, tu también dormirás en ella.- me quede paralizada ante sus palabras y mi sonrisa se esfumó. ¿Qué?

Se acomodó en un lado, recogiendo las almohadas del suelo y las mantas.

-Este es mi lado, y este es el tuyo.- me dijo indicándome el lado derecho. Me subí lentamente a la cama. Cautelosamente me acosté y me eche las mantas encima. Ya no tenía miedo. Me dormí enseguida. De todos modos mañana me iba a tocar un día lleno de caídas, iba a ir a un campamento.

* * *

**Bueno... dejen sus opiniones... Los quiero!**

**Cherry.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

No sé porque lo tengo que repetir siempre, pero:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

XD

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	7. Día 1

**CAPITULO 7: DIA 1.**

**HERMIONE POV.**

Desperté al día siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me daba vueltas. Me sentía extraña, como si no estuviera en mi cama, no, me sentía en una más grande. Me moví. Choque con algo, me asuste, poco a poco fui recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Incluso la horrible película que vi.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi a Draco profundamente dormido. Me le quede viendo más de lo normal. Me empecé a sonrojar, ¿sabían los Malfoy que yo había pasado la noche en la habitación de Draco, _solos los dos_?

Me levante rápidamente y vi el reloj en el buró de Draco, eran las 5 de la mañana. Abrí la puerta lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, me asome por ella. ¡Bien! no había nadie. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y camine a hurtadillas. Me dirigí a la habitación de huéspedes, donde Fleur había dejado mis maletas. Me escabullí dentro y encendí la luz. Me metí dentro de las sabanas y apague la luz. Cerré los ojos y esperé a sumirme en la inconsciencia, pero valla sorpresa la que me llevé.

-¡HERMIONE!- frito Fleur abriendo la puerta de un tirón. Se subió a mi cama y empezó a saltar en ella.

-¡Mione, Mione, Mione, Mione, Mione! ¡Levántate! ¡Hoy es el gran día!- grito. - ¡Rápido, levántate, cepíllate los dientes y dúchate! ¡Rápido no hay tiempo!- dijo dando vueltas por la habitación a oscuras. Abrió las cortinas de golpe, dejando entrar la poca luz del sol que había a esta hora. Suspire, ¡yo solo quería dormir un rato más! pero sabía que luchar con Fleur era imposible, ¡hasta parece que ve el futuro!

Me levante de mala gana y fui al baño, hice todo lo que Fleur me dijo, me lave los dientes y me duché. Entre a la habitación y Fleur tenía ya un conjunto con un par de shorts... ¿a quién se le ocurre? estamos a 15°... en el lugar mes lluvioso.

-Fleur, no me voy a poner eso.- dije cruzando mis brazos. Ella sonrió.

-Si lo harás.- me dijo. Yo me quede parada ahí y ella se levantó y fue a rebuscar en mis maletas.

-Bueno, entonces te pondrás esto.- dijo dándome una camisa gris de tela, un jean negro y un suéter a medio brazo color verde aqua.

-Esto está mejor.- le dije.- no es bueno andar en shorts por ahí.- Me sonrió y salió hasta que termine de vestirme y luego entro otra vez.

-Oye, te he preparado una mini-maleta, aparte de la maleta grande para el campamento... ¡no es genial!- me dijo mientras daba saltitos. Esto iba a ser peligroso.

-Fleur... no creo que...- le dije pero ella ya estaba rebuscando entre mis cosas.

-Qué raro, no está aquí... creo que la deje abajo... ¿serias tan amable de traerla por mí?- dijo con una sonrisa sospechosa. Asentí. Me dijo el color y yo baje las escaleras. Cuando la tenía en mis manos subí de nuevo y vi que la puerta de la habitación de Draco estaba semi abierta y salía una melodía de ella. Me asome por ahí, quería ver que CD estaba escuchando, creo que era más música de Debussy. Pero lo inesperado - por inesperado me refiero a lo esperado- pasó. En la puerta de la habitación había un mini escaloncito y no me fije en el por desgracia. Caí abriendo la puerta mientras aterrizaba contra el suelo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un Draco que se debatía entre sonreír, pero en su mirada había preocupación.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó. Se me acercó y me ayudo a levantarme, solo ahí fue cuando me fijé como estaba vestido. El llevaba solo una toalla, cubriendo de las caderas para abajo, mostrando su colosal pecho desnudo. Me empecé a sonrojar furiosamente.

-Hermione, ¿que estabas haciendo fuera de mi puerta?- preguntó un tanto divertido. Me sonroje más, lo que causo que el soltara una risita.

-Es que... es que... yo iba caminando por el pasillo mientras le llevaba esto a Fleur,- le dije mostrándole la mini maleta.- y me tropecé justo en frente de tu puerta.- baje la vista. Sabía que era mala mintiendo, mucho más dando falsas explicaciones. Lo miré. Tenía una ceja levantada.

-Bueno... como tú digas.- dijo y aparte la mirada. Si lo miraba otra vez iba a hacer algo de lo que después me arrepentiría...

-Ya... ya me voy.- dije caminando hacia atrás y tropezándome.

-Ok. Ve con cuidado y trata de no caerte.- dijo mientras reía y cerraba la puerta.

Caminé hacia mi habitación en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Entré y Fleur se me quedó viendo más de lo normal con una sonrisa.

-Toma.- le dije dándole la maletita. Ella la tomo y se puso a enseñarme toda la ropa que había en ella...

-¿Cómo cabe tanta ropa en esa cosita?- le pregunté. Ella se rió y se levantó.

-Iré a terminar de arreglarme.- me dijo y se fue. Suspire un par de veces antes de salir de la habitación y enfrentar a Draco. Obvio, me iba a sonrojar, pero tampoco me puedo quedar aquí haciendo nada. Salí y en la sala estaba Angelina y Fred platicando.

-Hola- los salude a os dos.

-Hola, enana.- dijo Fred. Angelina le pegó un zape en la cabeza y yo solté risitas.

-Ignóralo, Hermione.- me dijo Angelina. El murmuro algo y Draco y Fleur bajaron de sus habitaciones.

-¡Estamos listos!- grito Fleur, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Ahí parado se encontraba Bill. Ella le dio un beso y luego se puso a dar saltitos.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- dijo. Draco me dirigió una mirada y yo me sonroje. El rió. Nos subimos a los autos. Fred y Rose se fueron en el Jeep y Fleur, Bill, Draco y yo nos fuimos en el auto de Draco. Llegamos y los autobuses estaban aparcados ahí esperándonos. El Director estaba en la puerta de autobús recogiendo los permisos y yo me aseguré de que llevaba el mío. No lo encontraba.

-Fleur, no encuentro mi permiso.- dije alterada. Ella rió.

-Hermione, aquí esta.-dijo dándomelo.

-Gracias, Fleur.- le dije. Ella rio y fuimos en grupo a los autobuses. Nos ubicamos Draco y Bill en un asiento, Angelina y Fred en otro y finalmente Fleur y yo en otro. Fleur no paraba de dar saltitos.

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin!- dijo.

-Bueno, Hermione... cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu noche?...- me preguntó. Me empecé a sonrojar. ¿Cómo sabia de eso? Decidí hacerme la que no sabía.

-De que hablas...- le dije. Ella rodó sus ojos.

-Oh, vamos Hermione, no te hagas... se lo que paso...- me dijo. ¿Qué? ¿Es que Draco le había contado?

-Hablando de eso... ¿Dónde estabas anoche?- le pregunté. Ella soltó risitas. Fred me escuchó y empezó a soltar risotadas y Angelina también me escucho bufo por lo bajo.

-Creo que soy yo el indicado para contar esa historia.- dijo Fred. Cambio de lugar con Bill y se sentó atrás de nosotras.

-Ok. Mira, ayer supuestamente íbamos a alquilar unas películas, ¿no?- dijo y yo asentí.- bueno, Fleur tenía como veinte películas para alquilar, se tardó casi tanto como cuando va de compras, así que los vendedores tuvieron que sacarnos de la tienda. De camino a casa Fleur vio una tienda que tenía el letrero de abierto casualmente a las 11 de la noche. Todas las luces de neón estaban encendidas. Hizo un berrinche para que la dejáramos ir – Fleur le saco la lengua y el rio – y entramos a la tienda y Fleur empezó a coger toda la ropa que pudo y luego se escucharon sirenas de una patrulla, no le dimos importancia, hasta que la patrulla aparco enfrente de donde nosotros estábamos. Dos policías bajaron y entraron y nos esposaron a todos, -no paraba de reír.- y nos subieron a la patrulla, no sabíamos que hacer. Llamamos a papá, pero su celular estaba apagado. Pasamos la noche en la cárcel, todo por la obsesión de Fleur.- Ella estaba haciendo un mohín. Draco y yo empezamos a soltar risitas.

-¡Lo siento! No iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.- dijo. Yo reí más.

-Sí, Fleur. Ese es el problema.- dijo Fred. El y Bill cambiaron de asientos nuevamente. Y Fleur se me quedo viendo, esperando una repuesta.

-¿Entonces…?-dijo Fleur. Sabia de lo que estaba hablando, pero me hice la loca.

-¿Entonces qué?- le pregunté. Se me quedo viendo.

-Nada.- dijo y volteo a ver la ventana. Suspire aliviada. Solo así me di cuenta que el autobús estaba avanzando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos avanzando?- le pregunte a Fleur.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?- me preguntó.

-Nop.-

-Creo que desde que Fred empezó a hablar.- dijo mientras sonreía. Estaba muy distraída.

Llegamos al punto donde empezaba el sendero. Teníamos que caminar. Genial, me iba a caer y se iban a burlar de mí.

Bajamos y casi me resbalo en el último escalón. Por suerte… Draco iba detrás de mí y me agarro del brazo antes de que caer. Soltó una risita y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto. Asentí, Pansy se iba riendo también.

-Bueno chicos, de aquí en adelante vamos a caminar.- dijo el profesor Banner. Empezamos a caminar y de vez en cuando tropezaba y Draco o Fleur me ayudaban a incorporarme. De vez en cuando Draco me llamaba torpe, como al principio, a veces me enfadaba y otras reía. Creo que estaba bipolar.

-¿Cuando llegamos?- dijo Fleur de mala gana.

-Falta poco.- Dijo el profesor. De repente Angelina pego un chillido infernal. Todos la volteamos a ver se estaba levantando del suelo y se estaba viendo las uñas.

-¡Mi uña! ¡Mi uña se quebró! ¡Alguien llame al hospital, o a una ambulancia!- grito Angelina. El profesor rodo sus ojos.

-La verdad esta es una perfecta idea para todos los Malfoy, les ayudara con sus problemas- hizo comillas con sus dedos al decir problemas- por ejemplo a Fleur con su adicción por las compras, a Fred y Bill con su adicción a los videojuegos, a Angelina con sus problemas de 'uñas' y a Draco, con sus problemas de bipolaridad.- dijo y todos los Malfoy pusieron mala cara. A decir verdad, a mí también me molesto su comentario.

-Pero esto no lo ayudara a usted con sus problemas de calvicie…- murmure y todos soltaron risitas.

-¿Qué?- dijo es profesor volteándose.

-Que… que ¡tenga cuidado con ese hoyo!- le dije y todo rieron más alto. Pero era una buena excusa, porque era cierto. El profesor me miro sospechosamente y se volteo y no se fijó en el hoyo que le había advertido, el pie se le atoro ahí y se cayó. Todo el mundo exploto en carcajadas y se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Síganme chicos.- dijo y seguimos caminando. Fred no paraba de reír.

Seguimos caminando. Ya no soportaba esto me dolían los pies y me estaba tropezando más de lo normal.

-¿Hermione, estas bien?- me pregunto Draco mientras reía. Asentí, aún estaba apenada por lo de esta mañana.

-Eres peligrosamente torpe, Hermione.- dijo Draco. Lo mire mal.

-Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso.-dije.

-Lo siento.- me dijo mientras me miraba tiernamente y me dirigía una sonrisa torcida. Sentía que algo andaba mal, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de cuál era el problema. Había dejado de respirar. Aspire y espire lentamente.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto y yo asentí.

-Hemos llegado.- dijo el profesor mostrándonos un lugar donde habían varias cabañas, supuse que ahí seria donde nos quedaríamos. Había un enorme lago al lado y en medio de todo una enorme fogata llena de cenizas con troncos alrededor de ella.

-Ok, los organizare, las chicas las dividiré en dos grupos. Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger, Angelina Johnson, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown y Stacy Jackson en la cabaña 1A.- Siguió dictando los nombres de las otras chicas. ¿Por qué me toco con el club de pesadas? Parvati había sido amiga mía al principio, pero luego empezó a llevarse con Pansy y cambio demasiado y dejo de hablarnos a Tonks y a mí. Al menos tenía a Fleur.

-Fred Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Bill Malfoy, Seth Stewart, Benjamín Forbs, James Collins y Seamus Finnigan estarán en la cabaña 2A- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace Finnigan aquí? Pensé que lo habían transferido a Utah… mejor me escondo. Ese chico es muy acosador. Me le quede viendo más de lo normal y se dio cuenta, vino caminando hacia mí.

-Hola.- me dijo y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me percaté de que Draco nos estaba mirando. Rápidamente me retire de su asqueroso abrazo. Nunca me cayó bien el, es muy insistente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que te habían transferido a Utah?- le pregunte. Él sonrió.

-Es que no quise, tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver, o más bien obtener…- dijo mientras me miraba coquetamente.

-Como quieras…- dije cortantemente mientras me alejaba de él. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí con Fleur a nuestra cabaña. A mí me tocó la peor y la mejor cama.

La mejor porque Fleur estaba a mi lado y la peor porque Pansy también.

-Ten cuidado, esta torpe se te puede caer encima.- le dijo a Lavender y ella rio.

-Ignora a ese grupo de tarántulas, Hermione.- dijo Fleur. Le sonreí.

Salimos y todo el mundo estaba en sus actividades. Fleur fue con su familia y me indico que la siguiera. Le dije que iba a estar sola un momento. Camine y me dirigí mas dentro del bosque. No era mi lugar favorito, pero no estaba mal. Me senté en una roca que estaba cerca y mire al suelo. La verdad últimamente me he estado sintiendo mal porque todavía sigo pensando en el día que Oliver no llego a su casa… ¿Por qué será?...

La vos más hermosa del mundo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola… ¿me puedo sentar?- subí la mirada y vi a Draco parado al lado mío, apoyado en un árbol, mirándome con sus profundos ojos verdes.

* * *

Nuestra temática:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!


	8. Bromas Pesadas

**CAPITULO 8: BROMAS PESADAS.**

-Hola… ¿me puedo sentar?- subí la mirada y vi a Draco parado al lado mío, apoyado en un árbol, mirándome con sus profundos ojos grises.

-Claro.- le respondí y me hice a un lado y él se sentó. Los dos vimos al suelo.

-Te quería preguntar algo...- dijo. Me puse nerviosa.

-A-adelante.- tartamudee. Él se miraba nervioso.

-Hum... el chico, Finnigan... ¿fueron novios o algo?- pregunte y solté una carcajada.

-No... ¡NO! ¡iuu!- los dos reímos en voz alta.

-Y yo te quería preguntar algo a ti.- le dije. Me indico con un gesto de la mano que continuara.

- Tu... tú y Pansy son... ¿Novios?- le pregunte. Me miro con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas celosa?- me pregunto. Yo me sonroje como nunca.

-¡N-no! ¿C-cómo crees?- le respondí y baje la mirada. Él se río fuerte.

-No te avergüences, solo estaba bromeando. No, nunca saldría con ella. Cuando estoy con ella me siento... acosado. En cambio contigo siento... -suspiro.- siento como si te conociera de toda la vida y como si te tuviera toda la confianza del mundo.- dijo. A decir verdad, en cierto modo, me sentí mal. ¿No era así?

-¿Y... no... no es así?- le pregunte temerosa de su respuesta.

-No, digo, si, en realidad te tengo toda la confianza del mundo.- dijo y sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita. Mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

-Yo... me siento igual contigo.- le dije. El me dedico la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida y yo se la devolví.

-Hey, par de tórtolos, Fleur los está buscando.- grito Fred atrás de nosotros.

-Ya vamos.- dijo Draco. Él se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme de la roca. Le sonreí y tome su perfecta mano y caminamos detrás de Fred.

-¿Que estaban cotilleando ustedes dos?- pregunto Fred mirándonos sospechosamente. Sentí mis mejillas calientes. Él se centró en mis mejillas y soltó una risotada.

-¡Draco! pervertido... eres un pervertido. ¡Quien sabe que cosas le estabas diciendo o _haciendo_ a la pobre Hermione!- Fred no paraba de reír de su broma.

-Fred, basta.- dijo Draco serio. Yo me sonroje más.

-¡Draco, Hermione! ¿Dónde estaban?- dijo Fleur mirándonos sospechosamente. Me sonroje más, llamando más la atención de Fred, Draco y Fleur.

-¿Que nadie se puede mantener callado aquí?- dijo Draco mirando mal a sus hermanos. Ellos soltaron risitas.

-¿Para qué nos buscabas?- pregunto Draco. Fleur chilló.

-¡Cambio de ropa!- grito.

-¡NO!- dijimos Draco, Fred y yo al unísono. Ella puso su cara de perrito. Y nadie se le pudo negar. Ella me arrastró a la cabaña.

-Fleur...- empecé pero ella ya tenía toda la ropa. Me la dio y me indico donde estaba el baño. Salí de la cabaña y me dirigí a ella. Me cambie. Después me di cuenta que era el mismo conjunto que llevaba esta mañana, solo que color gris. Rodé mis ojos. Salí del baño y Fleur me esperaba afuera de este.

-Fleur, es el mismo conjunto que llevaba esta mañana.- le dije y ella sonrió.

-Hermione, ¡te ves divina!- grito Fleur dando saltitos.

-Como quieras.- dije y busque con la mirada a Draco. Lo encontré hablando con Fred y el me miro y me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida. Lo salude con la mano y vi que Pansy caminó hacia él y se sentó al lado de él. Se apoyó en su hombro y sus bocas estaban demasiado cerca. Fred rodó sus ojos y se levantó dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué hace Draco con esa zorra?- dijo Fleur con desprecio.

-No lo sé.- dije mirando al suelo.

-Yo sé que a él no le gusta ese tipo de chicas.- dijo Fleur y se me quedo viendo.- Lo iré a salvar. Ven conmigo.- dijo y me tomo del brazo y me arrastró hacia Draco. Proteste pero ella no me escuchó. Draco, cuando nos vio, puso cara de auxilio.

-Draco, que haces aquí, te estaba buscando. Vamos.- dijo ella tomándolo del brazo igual que a mí. Camino, dejando sola a Pansy y nos arrastró de vuelta a la cabaña.

-Gracias por salvarme.- dijo Draco.

- De nada.- dijo Fleur. -Ahora vete, tengo que hablar con Hermione.- dijo y empujo a Draco fuera. El río y se fue.

Fleur no paro de hablar sobre moda, compras, zapatos, diseñadoras, compras, zapatos, modelos, zapatos y bla, bla, bla. No entendía su lenguaje de moda así que después de mucho tiempo deje de prestarle atención y empecé a divagar mentalmente pensando... en Oliver. Suspire, él no podía hacerme esto, prácticamente me estaba torturando...

-Hermione, ¿me estas escuchando?- preguntó Fleur.

-Sí, claro. ¿Cómo crees?- le dije un tanto apenada. Me miró seriamente.

-Creo que es mejor que deje de hablar de moda.- dijo Fleur. Gracias a Dios. No sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-Y... ¿qué tal te va con mi hermano?- dijo Fleur. Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

-¿D-De que H-Hablas?- dije. ¿De dónde saco eso?

-Chicas, el profesor Banner nos está buscando.- dijo Angelina, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Ahí vamos.- dijo Fleur poniéndose en pie. Suspire aliviada. Fleur está sospechando demasiado. Es más, creo que ya sabe que su hermano me... me gusta. Baje la mirada al piso. Caminamos hacia el profesor. Todo el mundo estaba ahí.

-Chicos, les indicaré donde este cada lugar.- nos indicó donde quedaba la cafetería, la cancha de fútbol, la cancha de tenis, la cancha de básquet y la enfermería. Cuando termino los chicos decidieron hacer un partido de fútbol. Fred era el capitán del equipo. Todos nos dirigimos a las bancas. Todas las chicas echamos porras a nuestro equipo (y jugador) favorito en especial Fleur, que gritaba a mas no poder, y... Pansy, que le gritaba exactamente a Draco. Él se dio cuenta y rodó sus hermosos ojos grises. Solté una risita. Miró a Fleur y luego a mí. Me sonrío y me saludo con la mano. Yo me limite a sonreír y sonrojarme. Él se rio de mí.

Cuando dirigí mi vista hacia la derecha, Pansy me estaba tirando su mirada asesina, parecía que había visto a la peor arpía del mundo, claro, en esta caso sería yo ya que, según ella, le estaba 'quitando' a su chico.

El partido terminó. El equipo de la cabaña 2A ganó. Fleur y yo los fuimos a felicitar.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me preguntó Fleur.

-Siempre estoy hambrienta.- le dije ella río y me indicó que la siguiera a la cafetería. Nos sentamos con sus hermanos. Comimos ensalada de pollo a la plancha. Terminamos y cada uno se dirigió a la cabaña correspondiente.

-Estoy exhausta.- le dije a Fleur mientras me tumbaba en mi cama.

-Deberías dejar de caerte, torpe.- dijo Pansy. Ella y su banda de tarántulas se rieron.

-Ignóralas, Hermione. Como es la gente que no tiene nada que hacer.- Dijo Fleur mientras se acostaba. La zorra y sus tarantulitas se quedaron calladas. Apagaron las luces y me sumí en un profundo sueño. Al cabo de un rato, un extraño ruido me despertó. Abrí los ojos y escuché detenidamente mientras me sentaba en mi cama. Era como si alguien estuviera fuera de nuestra cabaña, husmeando y tirando piedritas a nuestra ventana. Vi el reloj. Me había acostado a las ocho. El reloj indicaba que era la una de la madrugada. Me empecé a asustar.

-¿Fleur?- dije despertándola.

-¿Qué quieres?- me dijo medio dormida.

-Fleur, ¿escuchaste eso? - le pregunte. Ella se incorporó y escucho los ruidos que yo le indiqué. Ella me miro asustada y nos levantamos de las camas sin despertar a nadie.

-Vamos a investigar.- dijo Fleur. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Cada una tomo una linterna y nos pusimos nuestras pantuflas de conejitos. Salimos, tratando de hacer que la puerta no crujiera. Afuera todo estaba frio, estaba desolado. No había ni un alma. Eso lo hacía más terrorífico aún.

-¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Angelina?- le susurré. Ella movió su cabeza de lado a lado. Caminamos las dos juntas.

-Mira ahí, creo que de ahí proviene ese ruido.- dijo Fleur.

-Bueno, y ¿quién irá primero?- le dije a Fleur. Ella me miro con miedo.

-Bueno, vamos las dos juntas...- le dije tomando a Fleur de la mano. Caminamos hacia el 'ruido'. Tenía figura como de un oso.

-A-Fleur... creo que es un oso...-le susurre. Ella dejo salir un gritito y esa cosa nos miró. Se empezó a acercar y ella y yo gritamos como si nos estuvieran matando. Salimos corriendo, pero esa cosa venia tras nosotras. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero gracias a mis pantuflas de conejitos y mi extrema torpeza, me caí. Cuando se acercó le encontré la forma... ¡era un gorila! ¿Qué hacen gorilas aquí? Me quede congelada en mi lugar al ver a Draco y Bill muertos de la risa y a 'el gorila' quitarse la máscara... ¡era Fred! Me di cuenta que las chicas y los chicos habían salido de sus cabañas, y que también... yo estaba llorando. Todo el mundo no paraba de reír... se estaban riendo de mí. Me levante del suelo medio desorientada y medio enfadada. Camine furiosa hasta la cabaña.

-Oh, vamos Hermione, solo fue una broma.- dijo Draco entre risas. Yo lo ignore. Fleur estaba regañando a su novio y a sus hermanos.

-¡Idiotas! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?- les pregunte, todavía llorando.

-L-lo siento.- dijo Fred sin para de reír.

-Pero que no se les olvide... la venganza es dulce.- les dije en tono amenazante. Dejaron de reírse. – Y si, Fleur va a estar de mi lado.- les dije. Ahí si se asustaron de verdad.

Me encere en la cabaña. Muchas chicas (y por chicas me refiero a Pansy y sus tarántulas) estaban riéndose de mí. Las ignoré. Me las arregle y me dormí.

No sé cómo, pero ese grupo de Idiotas me las iban a pagar... pero iba a necesitar la ayuda de Fleur.

* * *

**Hello girls!**

**Gracias! los quiero!**

**Cherry.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo!

Ya saben:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	9. Marshmellows

**CAPITULO 9: MARSHMELLOWS.**

**HERMIONE POV.**

Me levante, todavía enojada con los chicos por la bromas de anoche. Busque en mi maleta ropa para hoy, entre al baño y me duché. Me vestí rápido y salí. Estaba apenada, ya que creo que todo el mundo vio lo que paso anoche. Fleur estaba aplicándoles la ley del hielo a sus hermanos y a su novio. Él le rogaba que lo perdonara. Todos los Malfoy estaban sentados en una banca, cerca del lago, cuando me vieron, se empezaron a reír. Bufe y me fui a buscar a Fleur. ¿Por qué los chicos tienen que ser tan idiotas? Busque a Fleur en la cancha de fútbol, en la de básquet y en la de tennis. Solo me faltaba un lugar. La cafetería. Entre y vi a Fleur sentada desayunando.

-Hola, Fleur.- le dije. Ella sonrió.

-Hola, Mione.- dijo y le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿No tienes hambre?- me pregunto. Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado. Sentí a alguien sentándose al lado mío. Voltee la cabeza y vi a Draco. Bill iba entrando a la cafetería, seguido de Fred y Angelina. Fleur y yo bufamos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, enana. Hola duende.- dijo Fred. Fleur tiro su tenedor y se puso de pie.

-Ahora si lo mato.- dijo rodeando la mesa. Bill la tomó y se la echo por el hombro.

-Bill Weasley. ¡Bájame ahora mismo si no quieres ser hombre muerto!- dijo Fleur y se perdieron de mi vista. Suspire. Fleur me dejo sola con un par de idiotas. Aunque estuviera enamorada de uno de ellos. Al menos estaba con Angelina. Ella me defendería... creo.

-Hermione...- dijo Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No empieces Draco.- le dije. El y Fred soltaron una risita. Yo rodé mis ojos y los ignoré.

-Hermione, perdónanos... es que era muy tentador hacerles un broma.- Dijo Fred. Angelina lo pellizcó.

-¡Au!- grito. Yo sonreí.

-Lo sentimos mucho. De verdad.- dijo Draco. Lo voltee a ver.

-¿Cómo crees que se siente ver un gorila, de noche, en medio de la nada, acompañada por una obsesiva-compulsiva de las compras? ¡Tendré pesadillas el resto de mi vida!- le dije a Draco. Se quedó reflexionando. Me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Lo siento, no lo vi de esa forma.-Dijo y voltee la mirada. – Al menos sonríe.- me dijo y yo lo ignore.

-Bueno... si no vas a sonreír por tu cuenta... tendré que hacerlo más fácil...- dijo. Llamo mi atención.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- le dije mientras lo miraba con una ceja levantada él sonrió y me empezó a hacer cosquillas. Empecé a reír y me fui para atrás, dejándolo caer encima de mí, pero eso no hizo que dejara de hacerme cosquillas. Lejos de mi risa, oí la de Fred, estruendosa, riéndose de mí. Sentí mis lágrimas corre por mis mejillas y no podía respirar.

-¡Ya! ¡okey, okey! ¡Me reiré! – le dije mientras reía. El río y me soltó.

-¿Eso significa que estamos perdonados?- pregunto Draco con una sonrisa de angelito en su rostro.

-¡No!- le dije. Empezó a hacerme cosquillas nuevamente.

-¡Si están perdonados!- grite entre mi risa. El paro de hacerme cosquillas y se levantó y luego me ayudo a mí. Lo mire mientras trataba de calmar mi risa. Él se río conmigo.

-Los perdono. Pero nunca más en la vida me vuelvan a hacer algo así.- les dije en tono amenazante.

-Sí, señorita.- dijeron los dos al unísono, haciendo un saludo de militar. Yo reí y me puse seria nuevamente.

-Pero, que los haya perdonado no significa que no me vaya a vengar.- les dije y salí de allí. Afuera vi a Fleur y Bill abrazados. Fleur lo había perdonado. Sonreí para mí misma. Empecé a caminar. Quería hacer algo, no se jugar fútbol, pero mi torpeza me lo impedía. Fui a las bancas de la cancha de básquet, y me senté.

-Hey, ¿cómo que venganza?- dijo Draco. ¿Venía detrás de mí? Solté una risita.

-Sí, venganza.- le dije. El me miro suplicante.

-Pero, estamos perdonados ¿no? – Asentí mi cabeza.- entonces ¿por qué venganza?- pregunto.

-Porque si.- le dije. El suspiro y yo reí. Quedamos en silencio un momento.

-Hey, ¿quieres jugar un partido de básquet?- dijo Draco.

-¿Quieres salir lastimado?- le dije y el río.

-¿No sabes jugar?- me pregunto.

-No sé nada de deportes.- le respondí. –Además soy muy torpe.- le dije. Él sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?- le miro dudando.

-¿Hablas enserio?- le dije. Él se puso en pie y tomo mi mano. Me sonrojé.

-No creo que sea buena idea...-le dije mientras entrábamos a la cancha. El tomo el balón y me lo acerco.

-Veamos cómo estas ¿de acuerdo? Trata de encestar el balón.- me dijo mientras se me acercaba. Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos. Lancé el balón lo más alto que pude y escuche la risa de Draco. Abrí los ojos y busque el balón. Estaba en las manos de Draco.

-¿Por qué cierras los ojos? Así nunca encestaras.- dijo. Se acercó y puso sus manos alrededor mío. Yo estaba en medio del y el balón. Puso mis manos en el balón y las suyas encima de las mías. Sentí la sangre subir por mis mejillas.

-Tienes que mover las muñecas así.- dijo moviendo las suyas con las mías. Lanzo el balón y... ¡encestó! Grite muy fuerte y lo abracé. Solo después me di cuenta de mi error. Lo solté y me sonroje. Pasamos un rato más jugando hasta que nos llamaron para la fogata. Fuimos juntos y nos sentamos _juntos._ Mire a Pansy de reojo. ¡Estaba echando humo por las orejas! Solté una risita mire a Fleur que me miraba con una sonrisa malvada. Me reí más.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- me pregunto Draco.

-Nada.- le dije entre risitas. Me miro sospechosamente pero siguió platicando con Fred. El rato se fue volando, mientras contábamos historias de terror. Todo el mundo se fue poco a poco hasta que quedamos solo Draco, Fleur y yo. Estábamos 'felizmente' hablando de compras. O más bien Fleur estaba hablando de compras.

-Eran unos preciosos zapatos Louis Vuitton*.- dijo elle entusiasmada mientras bostezaba. –bueno chicos, creo que iré a dormir. ¿Vienes Hermione?- me preguntó.

-No tengo sueño.- le dije. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Se fue caminando hacia la cabaña. Ahora, solo éramos Draco y yo. Me volteo a ver. Me sonrió.

-Entonces... ¿qué quieres hacer?- le pregunté. Él sonrió malévolamente y saco una bolsa de marshmellows que había tenido escondida. Me empecé a reír.

-¿De dónde lo sácate?- le pregunte. El soltó una risita.

-Lo robe de la cafetería.- dijo el, orgulloso de sí mismo. Asentí.

-Entonces, supongo que eres muy sigiloso.- le dije en un susurro. El río.

-Aparentemente lo soy. Como un vampiro.- me susurro devuelta. Acercándose más a mi rostro. Me sonroje y le arrebaté los marshmellows.

-Abrámoslos.- le dije. El soltó risita y me ayudo a abrirlos. Le pusimos una ramita a cada uno y los pusimos en el fuego. Se empezaron a derretir. Se me hacía agua la boca. Los sacamos del fuego, completamente derretidos. Cuando el mío estuvo suficientemente caliente para que no me quemara la boca, lo comí y por desgracia, se me llenó el labio inferior de dulce.

Empecé a soltar risitas y Draco se me quedo viendo. Se empezó a reír y me sorprendió la que hizo después. Acerco su mano a mi cara y ahuecó y mejilla en su mano. Deslizo, lentamente, su dedo pulgar por mi labio inferior y empecé a sentir maripositas revoloteando por mi estómago y la sangre subir a mi rostro. Me le quede viendo a los ojos. Se empezó a acercar, como si fuera a... a... ¿besarme?...

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Draco Malfoy quería besarme! Me quede quieta en mi lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Nadie me había besado antes en mi vida, así que no tenía experiencia. Su rostro estaba a dos centímetros del mío... cuando nos interrumpieron.

- Draco, te estaba buscando yo...- dijo Bill mientras nos miraba y se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo siento, creo que vine en mal momento.- dijo él. Suspire.

-No, está bien. Yo ya me voy de todos modos. Estoy cansada. Mucho básquet por un día.- dije y le dirigí una sonrisa a Draco.

-Buenas noches Draco, buenas noches Bill.- dije.

-Dulces sueños, Hermione.- dijeron los dos al unísono. Sonreí.

Me fui a mi cabaña flotando en una nube. Nunca había sentido esas extrañas maripositas en mi estómago. Pero se sintieron bien. Sonreí para mí misma mientras me acostaba en mi cama, lista para dejarme caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Tengo que decir, que cada día que pasa, más me gusta Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Bueno, yo digo adiós y nos vemos en el próximo capi. ok? los quierooooo mil!**

**Cherry.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

_*No estoy segura de sí se escribe así. Corríjanme si es necesario…_

Ya saben nuestro 'rito':

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	10. Venganza

**CAPITULO 10: VENGANZA.**

**HERMIONE POV.**

Desperté a medio sueño. L cabeza me dolía... otra vez. Me levante y miré el reloj. Eran las 2 de la madrugada. Me levante de mi cama y fui al baño. Tenía que hacer pis. Cuando salí, vi a todas las chicas durmiendo. Me imagine a los chicos así también. Entonces, se me vino una magnífica idea a la cabeza: venganza.

Corrí y me le tire encima a Fleur y la desperté.

-Fleur, Fleur, despierta. ¡Tengo una magnífica idea!- le dije en susurro. Ella no se movió. Me baje de su cama. Parece que duerme como un oso. Osos... me hizo pensar en Fred... ¡Angelina! Corrí a su cama y me le subí.

-¡Angelina, despierta, porfis!- le dije mientras saltaba en la cama.

-¿Qué?- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama frotándose los ojos.

-¡Tengo un asombroso plan para vengarnos de los chicos!- le dije. Se le iluminaron los ojos. Sonrió malévolamente.

-Ayúdame a despertar a Fleur, ¿quieres?- le dije y nos levantamos de su ama y empezamos a hablarle a Fleur.

-Oye, Fleur, despiértate, tenemos que ir de compras.- dijo Angelina.

-¿Compras?- dijo Fleur mientras se sentaba en la cama. Nos miró confundidas. -¿vamos de compras? Pero, si estamos en medio de la nada.- dijo ella. Yo sonreí.

-Nop, pero tengo la venganza perfecta para Fred y Draco.- dije ella soltó una risita y se levantó.

-Ok. Tenemos que entrar en la cafetería y robar unas cosas.- dije y las dos se me quedaron viendo mientras reían.

Las tres nos pusimos nutras pantuflas de conejitos, (que Fleur nos había regalado a Angelina y a mi) y salimos de la cabaña. Caminos en la oscuridad con las linternas en la mano. Fuimos directo a la cafetería. Puse mi mano en la perilla y la gire.

-Rayos, está cerrada.- dije y las dos suspiraron.

-¡Ya se! ¿Quién se atreve a acompañarme a la cabaña del maestro Banner y tomamos prestadas sus llaves?- dijo Fleur. Angelina y yo nos miramos dudosas.

-No lo sé...- dije.

-Hermione, ¿te quieres vengar de ellos sí o no?- pregunto Fleur.

-Ok, ok. Vamos.- dije y ella empezó a dar saltitos. Caminamos hasta ahí, y sigilosamente, giramos la perilla de la cabaña del maestro Banner. Estaba abierta. Entramos y él estaba roncando. Caminamos de puntillas mientras rebuscábamos entre sus cosas las llaves, pero resbale y caí, haciendo mucho ruido. El maestro se movió, pero no se despertó. Las chicas me ayudaron a incorporarme y seguimos buscando.

-Aquí están.-dijo Fleur en un susurro. Las había sacado de su pantalón. Salimos lo más rápido posible y nos encaminamos a la cafetería. Abrimos la puerta y encendimos las luces. Me dirigí al refrigerador y empecé a sacar lo que iba a necesitar.

Crema chantillí enlatada, mantequilla, frijoles, chocolate líquido, aceite y pintura.

-¿Para qué es todo esto?- dijo Fleur. Yo sonreí.

-Ya veras, Fleur, ya verás.- le dije. Sacando todo lo que había conseguido.

-Fleur, ¿puedes traer tu bolsa de maquillaje?- le pregunte. Ella asintió y corrió hasta la cabaña. Regreso con una enrome maleta llena de maquillaje.

-¿Todo esto es tuyo?- pregunté. Ella sonrió con malicia y asintió.

-Ok. Hora de vengarse. ¿Dijiste que tus hermanos duermen como osos, verdad?- le pregunte. Ella asintió y entramos a la cabaña de los chicos. Solté una risita. Venganza, dulce venganza.

**Fred POV.**

Estaba durmiendo un poco incómodo. Sentí algo en mi cuerpo. Me fui despertando poco a poco. Oía risitas a mí alrededor. Abrí mis ojos. Vi a Angelina, Hermione y Fleur mirándonos a Draco, Bill y a mí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Vi a más chicos riéndose de nosotros.

-¿Qué está pasando?- murmure con sueño.

-No, nada. Solo que la venganza es dulce.- dijo Hermione. ¿¡Qué, que!?

Me levante rápidamente y cuando pues los pies en el suelo, me resbale y caí, haciendo que las chicas rieran. Me levante... ¿había chocolate en el suelo? No le puse importancia y vi a los chicos y me vi a mí en el espejo. Todo nuestro cabello estaba lleno de crema chantillí. Teníamos rimel, sombras y delineador en nuestros ojos, lápiz labial en las mejillas, como si fuera blush, también en nuestros labios. Teníamos la cara llena de mantequilla. No me esperaba lo que traía en las manos, o mejor dicho, en las uñas. ¡Traía pintura color diarrea en las uñas! Tenía toda la piel cubierta de spray para broncear, y eso no era todo, no. Traía en la frente, escrito 'imbécil' Draco traía 'idiota' y Bill 'estúpido'

-¿Qué es esta diarrea en mis uñas?- grite horrorizado. Todos los que estaban ahí escuchando, estallaron en carcajadas.

-No es diarrea Fred, es pintura color caramelo.- dijo Hermione entre risas.

-Sea lo que sea, quítenmelo.- dije mientras trataba de quitarlo. No pude. Iba a salir al baño. Abrí el cajón de mi ropa y... ¡estaba llena de frijoles cocidos!

-¡Ustedes son el demonio!- grite. Ellas rieron más fuerte.

-No, Fred, eso solo es el poder de la venganza.- dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomo la ropa que estaba usando ayer y salí hacia el baño. Pero cuando abrí la puerta, el suelo estaba lleno de aceite y me resbale de nuevo. Fui al baño y me lave la cara. Todo salió, excepto el color diarrea de mis uñas y el imbécil de mi frente. Lo habían hecho con marcador permanente. No se me quitaba. Frote duro hasta que salió, pero mi frente quedo roja. Salí del año e espié por la ventana de la cabaña. El mismo patrón que sucedió con migo, les paso a ellos. Incluso los frijoles. Salieron de allí y se resbalaron en la puerta. Solté una risita. Me fulminaron con la mirada.

-No me miren así. A mí me paso lo mismo.- dije. Ellos fueron al baño salieron con su ropa de ayer.

Fuimos juntos a buscar donde podíamos lavar nuestra ropa. Lo hicimos en un río que estaba cerca. Cuando regresamos, las chicas estaban sentadas en una banca. Nos fuimos a sentar con ellas. Las fulminamos con la mirada y eso causo que explotaran a carcajadas. Mire de reojo que las uñas de Draco eran rojas y las de Bill azules.

-Hey, ¿por qué a ellos le pusieron esos colores y a mí esta diarrea?- dije y Hermione soltó una risita.

-Porque eres un imbécil, Fred.- dijo Fleur y Hermione no paraba de reír. Me enfurruñe en mi asiento.

-Lo siento _es que era muy tentador hacerles un broma.-_ dijo. Repitiendo mis mismas palabras cuando yo le jugué la broma.

-Pero no tenían que poner diarrea en mis uñas.- dije. Ellas rieron.

-No te preocupes. Te conseguiremos un bote de tinner.- dijo Angelina.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Draco mientras miraba a Hermione. Era interesante verlos juntos, ya que con solo una mirada que se den, se nota la química y la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro. Sabía que a Draco le gustaba Hermione, aunque él no me lo hubiera dicho. Él es mi hermano y lo conozco muy bien, también sé que cuando esté listo me lo contara. Podría decir lo mismo de Hermione. Cada vez que lo mira, su mirada se ilumina, hay un brillo especial en sus ojos y más aún cuando están juntos. Bill contó lo de la noche anterior, lo que pareció haber visto. Draco se miraba perturbado, enojado. Pero sabía muy bien que él no se podía enojar con ella, se le notaba en la mirada que la quería. Sonreí para mí mismo. Sé que no tomo las cosas muy enserio pero, tengo corazón y además me puedo notar pequeños detalles, no como Bill, pero si lo hago.

-Te dije que me iba a vengar.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. El rodó sus ojos.

-Pensé que bromeabas. No tenías que pintarme las uñas en rojo.- dijo el enfurruñándose.

-Bueno, no tenías que ayudar a Fred a disfrazarse de gorila en medio de la noche solo para jugarme una broma.- dijo ella y el soltó una risita.

-Tampoco escribir en mi frente idiota.- dijo él. Ella sonrió.

-Tal vez si, por que lo eres.- dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente. Él no lo pudo evitar y sonrió como idiota. Si, había química entre estos dos.

-Ya cálmense, parecen un par de esposos peleando.- dijo Bill. Solté una risita. Perecía que me estaba leyendo la mente. Hermione se sonrojó y Draco sonrió. Definitivamente eran la pareja perfecta. Hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

**HoLa! aki les deje el capi rapidito! XD **

**Cherry.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Ya me conocen:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	11. ¡Guerra de Comida!

**CAPITULO 11: ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!**

**HERMIONE POV.**

Cada vez que mirábamos a los chicos, Angelina, Fleur y yo explotábamos a carcajadas. No lo podíamos evitar... ¡era tan gracioso! La verdad no sé cómo se me ocurrió esa venganza... pero se me ocurrió. Cada vez que nos reíamos Fred farfullaba algo intangible. Bill se sonrojaba y Draco nos miraba indiferente. ¡Eso lo hacía más gracioso aun! No lo podíamos evitar. Nos reímos hasta en la asamblea que hizo el profesor Moisés sobre los mosquitos... ¿quién hace una asamblea sobre mosquitos?

-Ya basta. Deje de reírse de nosotros.- dijo Fred poniendo sus manos sobre la cadera, como una chica. Nos empezamos a reír otra vez.

-¡Angelina! ¡Creo que fue mala idea lo de las uñas! ¡Fred está empezando a tener comportamiento femenino!- dije entre risas. Ellas rieron más. Fred quito sus manos de sus caderas y los chicos soltaron risitas. Fred los fulmino con la mirada. Fleur no soporto más y termino en el suelo, llevándonos consigo a mí y a Angelina. Caímos de espaldas. Reímos más.

-Son imposibles.- dijo Draco mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Hey, chicos, ¿quién quiere jugar un partido de fútbol?- preguntó Fred.

-Yo.- dijeron Bill y Draco al mismo tiempo. Se levantaros de sus asientos y caminaron hacia la cancha.

-Hey, nosotras queremos ver.- les dije mientras calmaba mi risa. Fred se volteo.

-¡No! ¡Ustedes no vienen ni en broma!- dijo. Solté una risita. El me saco la lengua. Fleur se la saco de nuevo.

-Creo que Fred se tomó la broma muy a pecho.- dije en una risita.

-No, solo está bromeando.- dijo Angelina, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Ya lo sé. Fred es muy gracioso y cómico para enojarse.- dije.

-Te falto molesto, imbécil, idiota y bromista... ¿ya dije idiota?- dijo Fleur. Yo asentí.

-Chicas, me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Quién me acompaña a la cafetería?- dije. Las dos se levantaron de sus asientos. Caminamos las tres hacia la cafetería. Cuando llegamos, el lugar estaba desértico, solo estaba Pansy y sus tarántulas mascotas.

-Hey, miren quien viene ahí. La nerd, la perra y la duende.- dijo Pansy y ellas se echaron a reír.

-Chicas, miren, las zorras hablan.- dijo Fleur mirando a Pansy. Angelina soltó una risita. La verdad, yo no quería problemas con Pansy... sé muy bien de lo que es capaz de hacer si se meten con ella.

-Ay, el duende se rebeló chicas, ¿no tienes que ir a visitar a Blanca Nieves, enana?- dijo Pansy. Fleur sonrió. Pansy le devolvió la misma sonrisa hipócrita.

-¡Ho! ¡Lo siento! Sabes, yo no hablo zorrañol, así que mí no comprenderte.- dijo Fleur haciendo una mueca. No lo pude evitar y Angelina y yo reímos juntas. Pansy se puso de pie.

-Mira pequeña, no te metas conmigo porque te va a salir muy caro, a ti y tu manada de losers.- dijo Pansy, acercándose.

-Una cosa más, no te acerques a mi hermano, Draco, porque a él no le interesa estar con alguien como tú, Que eres tan pero tan zorra, que no puedes estar con un hombre más, porque ya te los fallaste a todos, incluso a tu papá.- dijo Fleur, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te pasaste, enana.- dijo Pansy acercándose con la mirada del diablo en el rostro. Tome a Fleur del brazo y salí de allí, seguida de Angelina. Cuando ya estuvimos en lugar a salvo, mira a Fleur a los ojos.

-Fleur, ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¿Sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer Pansy?- le pregunte. La verdad, Pansy me intimidaba un poco, pero solo un poco.

-Hermione, yo no le tengo miedo a esa zorra. Esa perra lo que necesita es ser domada... y castrada.- dijo. Angelina río.

-¿Se puede castrar a una perra?- le pregunté, soltando una risita. Ella río conmigo.

-No lo sé... pero yo lo haré si es posible... tal vez mañana.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Fleur, eres única.- dijimos Angelina y yo.

El resto de la tarde paso sin novedades, nosotras burlándonos de los chicos, ellos enfurruñándose y Pansy lanzándonos miradas de 'te quiero matar' o 'estas en mi lista negra' pero nosotras la ignorábamos. Llego la hora de la cena. Todos los Malfoy y yo nos reunimos en una mesa, con nuestras comidas.

-Hey, chicos, creo que suficiente castigo por un día andar con esa pintura en las uñas, así que les conseguí tinner.- dije dándoles un botecito de tinner.

-Aleluya, pensé que nunca me quitaría esto de mis manos.- dijo Fred, quitándoselo con una servilleta.

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué nos pusieron pintura en vez de esmalte para uñas?

-Porque, el tinner no se encuentra en cualquier lado y el quita esmalte Fred lo podía conseguir a través del bolso de Angelina.- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Maldición, si eres inteligente.- dijo Fred.

-No es inteligente, Fred, es malévola.- dijo Draco. Agarré un puñado de espaguetis en mi mano y una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro. Se los lance y cayeron directo en su rostro. El me miro y tomo su puré de papa en su mano derecha.

-No te atrevas, Malfoy.- le dije en tono amenazante. Él sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita.

-O sino que, ¿te caerás encima mío, chica torpe?- dijo. Pensé que había olvidado ese apodo. Lanzo el puré de papa y vi en cámara lenta como caían en mi cara. Fred se empezó a reír como loco.

-Eres hombre muerto, Malfoy.- dije mientras tomaba mi ensalada cesar. Me subí sobre la mesa y se lo tiré todo en la cara a Draco. Él se río y Fred también.

-¡Guerra de comida!- grito Fleur poniéndose de pie y tirando comida sobre la cara de Fred. Él se río y le devolvió el golpe. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar y a lanzarse cosas entre sí, pero yo tenía mi propia guerra personal: Draco y yo.

Tome su refresco de cola y se lo vacié en la cabeza y salí corriendo SIN TROPEZARME hasta detrás de una mesa mientras reía. Espere pero él no apareció. Asome mi cabeza por la mesa. Vi a Angelina a amenazando a Fred que si le lanzaba algo, él iba a pagar su secado y rizado de cabello. Vi a Bill refugiándose y a Fleur lanzándole un pastel a la cara de Pansy y luego esconderse. Le cayó directo en los ojos. Ella grito. Vi a todos, menos a Draco. Salí de mi refugio, cometiendo un error, ya que Draco estaba en mis espaldas. Tenía una botella de kétchup en sus manos.

-No, no y no Malfoy.- dije caminando hacia atrás. Él sonrió.

-¿Por qué no? El tomate es bueno para el cutis.- dijo y movió sus cejas de arriba abajo mientras sonreía y se mordía el labio. Causo que me riera. Me lleno toda, de pies a cabeza con kétchup, pero no lo deje allí, tome una botella de mostaza y lo llene todo. Él se río de mí.

-¿Quieres vinagre, chica torpe?- me pregunto mientras yo me deslizaba y caía de espaldas. Él se río. Él puso sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas mientras sostenía la botella en el aire me empecé a reír, pero al fin encontré mi voz.

-¡Ya okey, tregua!- le dije mientras calmaba mi risa. El bajo la botella y se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantarme. La comida volaba por todos lados, espagueti, pasteles, refrescos, jamón, sándwiches, macarrones, carne, arroz, pollo, ensalada... de todo.

-Busquemos refugio.- dijo Draco tomándome de la mano y escondiéndome debajo de una mesa. Solté una risita.

-¡Alto! – grito el profesor Moi, entrando a la cafetería. Todos dejaron de arrojar comida. Todo el mundo estaba lleno de comida y estaba empapado.

-¿Quién inicio esto?- dijo enojado. Mire a Draco. El me indico que me callara con el dedo índice.

-Repito ¿quién inicio esto?- dijo. Me mordí el labio.

-Si no me dicen quien inicio esto suspenderé el campamento.- dijo el profesor Banner.

-Yo.- dije saliendo de debajo de la mesa. Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Y yo.- dijo Draco, saliendo también de debajo de la mesa.

-Síganme.- dijo el maestro, a pesar de todo solté una risita. Draco sonrió y rodó sus ojos grises. Me tomo la mano... ¡enfrente de todos! Me sonroje mucho y el soltó una risita.

* * *

**Hola Holita! qe les parecio el cap... **

**Cherry.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿No les encanta Draco?

Pues…

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12: EL LAGO.**

**HERMIONE POV.**

_-Si no me dicen quien inicio esto, suspenderé el campamento.- dijo el profesor Banner._

_-Yo.- dije saliendo de debajo de la mesa. Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Y yo.- dijo Draco, saliendo también de debajo de la mesa._

_-Síganme.- dijo el maestro, a pesar de todo solté una risita. Draco sonrió y rodó sus ojos grises. Me tomo la mano... ¡enfrente de todos! Me sonroje mucho y el soltó una risita._

-¡No! Miente profesor. Solo fue Granger la que inicio esto.- dijo Pansy echando humo por las orejas.

-¿Es cierto eso?- pregunto el maestro.

-No, señor. Yo le arroje puré de papa a Hermione. Los dos somos culpables.- dijo Draco. Él se estaba echando la culpa por mí...

-Ok, síganme.- los dos lo seguimos y durante el camino me iba riendo.

-¿Qué sucede?- me susurro Draco.

–Nada.- articule con mis labios. Él sonrió.

-Ok. Como castigo, los pondré a limpiar la cafetería juntos y luego recogerán la basura que esta tirada por ahí.- dijo yo asentí mi cabeza al igual que Draco. – Esperen a que todo salgan de la cafetería para empezar.- dijo y salió de nuestra vista. Me empecé a reír como loca.

-Cálmate.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-No... No... Puedo.- dije mientras caía al suelo.

-Camina, ya salieron todos.- dijo, pero yo todavía no me calmaba.

-Rápido, Hermione.- dijo con una risita. Al ver que yo no paraba, me tomo y me echo sobre su hombro llevándome hacia la cafetería. Eso solo causó que riera más y más. Llegamos a la cafetería y me sentó en una banca mientras me calmaba.

-Ya, Hermione.- dijo soltando una risita. Asentí mientras tomaba aire.

-Iré a conseguir mopas, escobas y trapos para limpiar, ¿ok?- dijo él y yo asentí. Salió de mi vista y regreso con todo lo que necesitaríamos.

-Mírate, eres un desastre.- dije mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Tu no estas mejor, eh.- dije mirándome también. Sonreí.

-Dame eso.- le dije arrebatándole la mopa de las manos. Él sonrió abiertamente. Empecé a trapear y el a limpiar las mesas.

-Creo que esto es tuyo.- dijo tirándome un poco de espagueti. Yo me reí.

-No empieces, Malfoy.-Le dije mientras reía. Él me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita. Al cabo de media hora, terminamos de limpiar la cocina.

-Costo un poquis, pero terminamos.- le dije mientras me sentaba y miraba el lugar.

-Si.- dijo él.

-Ahora tenemos que limpiar afuera.- dije con una mueca.

-Vamos.- dijo. Salimos ye empezamos a limpiar todo el lugar. Llenamos dos bolsas de basura.

-Iu, necesito un baño.- dije con asco.

-Yo también.- dijo él y me miro malvadamente.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte.

-¿Necesitas en baño?- me dijo yo asentí cautelosa. Él sonrió y soltó las bolsas, me tomo acunada entras sus brazos. Me empecé a sonrojar.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte.

-Te ayudo a darte un baño.- dijo... ¿qué?

-¿Qué?- le pregunte y vi donde nos dirigíamos.

-A no. No, no y no.- dije mientras miraba el lago acercarse más y más.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Draco. Me empecé a reír mientras luchaba. Caminó hasta el muelle del lago.

-¿Lista para tu baño?- me pregunto.

-¡No! ¡Draco!- grite pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había caído al agua y mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Sentía que me iba a ahogar hasta que sentí a Draco al lado mío. Me agarre fuertemente de su cuello mientras flotábamos.

Él se estaba riendo de mí.

-¡No es gracioso! ¡No sé nadar!- le dije entre risas. El río conmigo.

-Y si no es gracioso, ¿por qué te ríes?- me pregunto. Hizo que riera más.

-¡Por que sí!- le dije.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a nadar?- me pregunto. Yo moví mi cabeza de lado a lado.

-No.- le dije y él se río.

-Hermione, estira las piernas. No es tan hondo...- dijo. Hice lo que me pido pero los pies no llegaban al suelo.

-No es cierto, mis pies no tocan el suelo.- dije tomándolo más fuerte para que no me soltara. Él se rio.

-Hermione, si me sigues apretando así, me vas a asfixiar.- dijo mientras reía. Yo reí con él.

-Sí, ok. Pero no me sueltes.- le dije soltándolo un poco más.

-Gracias.- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Ver sus ojos me hizo darme cuenta en la posición en que estábamos. Yo tenía enredados los brazos alrededor de su cuello y él tenía sus manos en mi cintura. Me empecé a sonrojar.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Draco, mirándome a los ojos.

-N-nada.- dije. Él se burló de mí.

-¿Por qué siempre te ríes de mi cuando me sonrojo?- le dije el miro con ojos tiernos.

-Porque nunca me dices la razón.-dijo el, poniendo su frente contra la mía. Solté una risita.

-Y eso es... ¿malo?- le dije. Él se limitó a mirarme.

-No... Pero es frustrante no saber lo que piensas...- me dijo mientras miraba mis ojos.

-Está haciendo frio aquí no crees.- le dije, alzando mis ojos para ver los suyos ya que nuestra frentes seguían unidas.

-Sip. Creo que podemos pescar un resfriado.- dijo. Yo sonreí. El me miro a los ojos y sonrió y luego mis labios. Sentí, otra vez, la sangre fluir a mi rostro. El soltó una risita mientras se acercaba más a mis labios. Esta vez estábamos solos, sin que nadie nos molestara. Nuestras narices se rozaron y solté una risita y el soltó otra, sus labios estaban a 2 milímetros de los míos, incluso se rozaron... hasta que nos interrumpieron... de nuevo.

-¡Malfoy, Granger, salgan de ahí ahora mismo y vallan a sus respectivas cabañas, se resfriaran!-dijo el maestro Moi. Baje la mirada irritada y Draco apoyó su mentón en mi coronilla... ¡cuántas veces van a interrumpirnos! ¡Por Dios! Sabía que si el maestro nos miraba así, iba a pensar que Draco y yo... la verdad no me importa.

-Rápido.- dijo él. Draco tenía los labios presionados uno con el otro, haciendo una delgada línea. Me ayudo a salir y estábamos empapados. Caminamos hasta las cabañas. Cuando llegamos voltee a ver atrás y el maestro ya se había ido.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.- dijo Draco. Le sonreí y él se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara otra vez. Él sonrió y camino hasta su cabaña. No se él pero yo me voy a duchar. Entra a la habitación y busque mi ropa. Cuando termine me puse de pie y vi una muy sonriente Fleur mirándome.

-¿Qué haces? Me asustaste...- le dije. Ella se levantó todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-No nada, pasando rato... entonces... ¿cómo te fue? ¿Por qué estas mojada? ¿Qué hiciste?- me bombardeó Fleur con sus preguntas. Seguro vio algo...

-Nada.- le dije.

-Mañana me lo dirás.- dijo amenazante. Asentí mi cabeza. A veces Fleur me asusta. Entre al baño y me duche. Me cepillé los dientes y me cambié. Definitivamente esta había sido un grandioso día. Me fui a acostar y Fleur todavía seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenas noches, Fleur.- le dije. Ella sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Mione.- dijo y apago la luz. Me dormí en un instante.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Pues… ya saben…

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13: ¿EN DONDE ESTAMOS?**

**HERMIONE POV.**

Estaba acostada tranquilamente en mi cama hasta que Fleur llego y se tiro encima de mí.

-¡Hermione levántate! ¡Nos vamos de excursión!- dijo Fleur brincando por todos lados.

-Hum...- murmure. Ella hizo mala cara y me empujo, dejándome caer de la cama.

-¡Fleur...!- le dije. Ella soltó una risita.

-Levántate, nos vamos de excursión y te tengo que vestir.- dijo y salió de la cabaña.

Me levantarme mala gana, hice mi cama y fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y ducharme. Cuando salí, Fleur me estaba esperando con todo un outfit. Eran unas botas con una hebilla a un lado, negras con un par de jeans grises, una camisa blanca manga larga con cuello de tortuga y un abrigo negro. Sonreí, sé que no me gusta ir de compras pero hay que admitirlo: esta chica tiene estilo.

Ella sonrió de vuelta y cogí la ropa y salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme. Me arregle el cabello y no estaba tan mal, así que lo deje suelto. Salí el baño y Fleur me esperaba.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunto cuando salí del baño.

-Mucha.- le dije, ella sonrió y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa donde estaban los chicos y Angelina.

-¡Hola!- dijo Fleur.

-Hola D-u-e-n-d-e – dijo Fred separando las letras. Ella hizo mala cara y rodó sus ojos. Los demás soltamos una risita. Voltee a ver a Draco y él me estaba mirando. Me sonroje y le sonreí. Él se río de mí.

-¿Quieres venir?-dijo Fleur llamando mi atención

-Si claro.- dije y fuimos a traer nuestro desayuno. Nos fuimos a sentar de nuevo y el profesor Moisés entro a la cafetería.

-Chicos, tengo un anuncio importante que decirles. Hoy Iremos de excursión al río así que tendremos que caminar mucho. Asegúrense de comer bien y rápido. Cuando terminen los estaré esperando a todos ahi afuera, ok?- dijo el maestro Moi y se fue. Todo el mundo empezó platicar sobre eso.

-Te dije que hoy iríamos de excursión.- dijo Fleur.

-¿Cómo lo sabias?- le pregunte. Ella sonrió.

-Es que soy adivina.- dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo su mano en el aire. Solté una risita. Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a fuera. Ya casi todo el mundo estaba ahí.

-Chicos, no se separen nunca del resto, asegúrense de llevar agua y caminen detrás de mí, ya que ahí hay hoyos. Síganme.- dijo y empezó a caminar. Todos íbamos detrás de él.

Fleur y yo íbamos 'chismoseando' sobre los zapatos Andrea que vio en Internet. Sonreí y rodé mis ojos. Draco y Fred aparecieron y Fleur irritada se fue, dejándome sola. Fred pasó su enorme brazo por mis hombros y por los de Draco.

-Fred, ¿qué haces?- dijo Draco. Él sonrió.

-¿Es que no puedo estar con mis amigos?- dijo. Hice una mueca. Su brazo pesaba mucho. El empezó a hablar sobre fútbol americano, yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Siguió luego de básquet, luego de béisbol y por ultimo de soccer. Él nos soltó ya que Angelina le habló... ¿había dicho antes que adoro a Angelina? Pare y empecé a mover mis hombros en círculo y me senté a tomar agua.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Draco.

-Me duelen los hombros. ¿Habías notado lo fuertes y pesados que son los brazos de Fred?- dije. Él sonrió y se sentó al lado mío.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto.

-Por favor.- dije y le sonreí... tal vez podría pasar lo que anoche no...

-A la ropa no se le quita el aroma a kétchup.- dije. El empezó a reírse.

-Ni a la mía la mostaza.- dijo. Solté una risita.

-Si Fleur se hubiera dado cuenta que la camisa era suya...- dije haciendo una mueca. El río de nuevo.

Tome mi bote con agua y lo guarde en mi mochila. Me puse de pie y Draco también, pero me deslicé y caí justo en sus brazos. Subí la mirada y él me sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme.

-Si...- dije. Me di la vuelta pero... no haba nadie.

-Draco...- dije.

-¿Si?- dijo él.

-N-no hay n-nadie...-dije. Él se quedó paralizado en su lugar. Me empecé a desesperar. Comencé a caminar rápido y mi respiración se agito. Draco iba detrás de mí y casi iba corriendo. Camine, camine y camine... pero no encontré a nadie, solo árboles. Me di la vuelta y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Draco, ¡nos perdimos!-dije mientras sollozaba.- nos perdimos y quien sabe que nos pase. Podemos encontrarnos con un puma, o, o con un león o un oso no losé pero...- dije pero él me interrumpió poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara.

-Tranquilízate Hermione, todo va a estar bien.- dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

-Draco, tengo miedo.- le dije. El soltó mi cara y me abrazó. Nuevamente me empecé a sentir frenética y ansiosa, con miedo. Lo solté.

-No, tenemos que encontrarlos.- dije y empecer a caminar nuevamente, pero me tropecé otra vez y caí, doblándome el tobillo. Sentí un dolor punzante en mi tobillo y luego nada.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- dijo. Me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-Si...- dije pero cuando puse mi tobillo derecho en el suelo, me dio un horrible dolor que nunca había sentido en mi vida. Solté un gritito.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- me dijo mientras me miraba preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien.- dije. Sabía que no podía mentir porque me delato yo solita. Además, tampoco podía engañarlo porque no podía apoyar mi pie ni en broma. Me dolía demasiado. El me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, yo baje la mirada.

-Estoy bien, enserio.- dije. Empecé a caminar pero estaba cojeando.

-No es cierto, te lastimaste el tobillo.- dijo. Caminado hacia mí.

-Mentira, estoy perfectamente dije subiendo un poco el mentón. Me miro incrédulo.

-Hermione, yo te estoy viendo y si, estas cojeando.- dijo

-No.- fue lo único que dije y empecé a caminar... mientras cojeaba.

-Hermione, déjame ayudarte.- dijo mientas se me acercaba y el trato de cargarme, pero me alejé. Me le quede viendo. El me devolvió la mirada suplicante mientras suspiraba.

-Hermione, no hagas esto más difícil.- dijo. Fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos.

-No quiero.- dije. El rodó sus ojos.

-Sí que eres testaruda. Déjame ayudarte.- dijo otra vez.

-No necesito tu ayuda.- dije volteando la cara. Oí que suspiro. Puso su mano debajo de mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara.

-Déjame ayudarte.- dijo con ojos de perrito. Ay no, esos ojos no. Me debatí internamente y la parte menos testaruda de mi me hizo ceder. Asentí mi cabeza.

-Ok.- dije. Él sonrió y pasó su brazo derecho por mis piernas, elevándome, y el izquierdo por mis hombros. Rodee su cuello con mi brazo derecho para sostenerme y el empezó a caminar. El tobillo me dolía mucho, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano te cansarás.- dije. Él sonrió y rodó sus profundos ojos grises. Solté una risita. El siguió y siguió caminado, pero me equivoque. Todo el trayecto no hablamos, pero él no mostraba signos de haberse cansado. ¡Pasaron dos horas y él me seguía cargando!

-¡Ya! ¡Me rindo! Nunca te cansaras!- grite, moviendo mis brazos. El soltó una carcajada.

-La verdad, no pesas nada.- dijo mientras me miraba con media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Peso más que tu mochila.- dije.

-Mmm... nop, mucho, mucho menos que eso.- dijo. – creo que como... mi almohada.- dijo. Yo le saque la lengua y el soltó una risita. Mire al suelo con el labio inferior fruncido.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Draco.

-Tengo miedo.- dije. El me miro con ojos tiernos.

-No te preocupes Hermione, estaremos bien.- dijo y me sentó en el suelo. Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, y hacia demasiado frío.

-Hermione, necesito que te quedes aquí un rato. ¿Puedes?- me dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me dejaras sola?- grite exasperada. – ¡No!- dije. Y me empecé a alarmar de nuevo.

-Ya, ok cálmate no me voy, aquí me quedare contigo.- dijo mirándome directamente a mis ojos. Por los míos salían lágrimas, otra vez.

* * *

**WAAAAAA! :P jejejeje qe le parecio el nuevo cap? chiaooo**

**Cherry.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Como siempre:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14: ¡AL FIN!**

**HERMIONE POV.**

Suspire, otra vez. ¡No puedo creer que tenga tanta mala suerte! Primero me pierdo. Segundo, me caigo y me doblo el tobillo y tercero Draco me quiere abandonar. Genial y ahora que ¿se va a aparecer un oso por el bosque y nos devorara vivos? Suspire de nuevo.

-Cálmate Hermione, estaremos bien.- dijo Draco. Aunque... hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas: estoy sola en medo de bosque con el chico más lindo del mundo... genial, ahora estoy empezando a decir cursilerías.

-Agh, es que, no puede ser peor.- dije. Al momento en que lo dije, al fondo se escuchó un trueno. Me quede callada un segundo.

-Creo que hablaste muy deprisa. Si puede ser peor.- dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro. Le pegue en el hombro.

-Au, ¿por qué fue eso?- me dijo mientras se frotaba el hombro.

-Porque estamos perdidos en medio del bosque justo cuando viene una tormenta y tú te ríes.- dije. Él se volvió a reír.

-Mira el lado bueno de las cosas, ¿tienes hambre?- me dijo. Asentí con cautela mi cabeza. Él sonrió y tomo su bolso y saco una bolsa de marshmellows. Solté una risita.

-¿Los robaste de nuevo?- le pregunte. Él sonrió.

-Algo así.- dijo. El la abrió y se quedó pensando.

-No hay fogata pero... tengo esto.- dijo sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo.

-¿Por qué llevas eso? ¿Planeabas incendiar el bosque?- dije divertida.

-Ja, ja.- dijo el mientras lo encendía e introducía un palito en su marshmellow y lo ponía al fuego.

-Ya en serio, ¿por qué lo traías?- pregunte. El rodó sus ojos.

-¿Te molesta mi pregunta?- le dije. El me miro.

-No, más bien la respuesta. Pansy fuma... mucho y como ella me acosa, encontré su paquete de cigarrillos, no sé cómo así que no preguntes, y el encendedor en mi chaqueta esta mañana.- puaj. Lo que menos me apetecía ahora era hablar de la estúpida de Pansy.

Nos terminamos la bolsa entera de marshmellows. El empezó a decir bobadas hasta que menciono lo que más temía.

-Hermione, ¿cómo está tu tobillo?- me pregunto.

-Bien.- dije. El me miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Segura?- me pregunto.

-Sip.- le dije. Pero él no se conformó.

-¿Te lo puedo revisar?- ay no. No, no y no.

-No. Está bien.- dije retirando mi pie.

-Si esta tan bien, me puedes dejar revisarlo.- dijo. Lo mira mientras suspiraba.

-Me estas mintiendo cierto.- dijo él. Baje la mirada. - ¿Cierto?- dijo. Asentí la cabeza.

-¿Te duele mucho?- dijo mientras levantaba mi mentón para verme a los ojos.

-Si.- susurre.

-Te puedo revisar. Recuerdas que mi padre es doctor...- dijo. Lo mire aterrada.

-¡No!- dije. El me miro suplicante. Miro al cielo y levanto las manos dramáticamente.

-¿Por qué es tan cabezota?- dijo. Hizo que me riera. En ese mismo instante empezó a lloviznar.

-Ay no.- murmure. Llovió más fuerte hasta convertirse en una tormenta con relámpagos y todo.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto.

-Sí, empapada pero bien.- dije mientras le sonreía. Él se me acerco hasta sentarse al lado mío.

-¿Estas cansada?- me pregunto. Asentí mi cabeza. El suspiro.

La lluvia ceso hasta convertirse en una ligera brisita. Yo estaba temblando de frío y estaba toda empapada y pegajosa. Mi pelo estaba goteando.

-Genial. Ahora si no puede ser peor. Solo falta el oso.- dije.

-El único oso que veras será Fred.- dijo. Solté una risita.

-¿Ahora si me permitirás que te revise el tobillo?- me preguntó.

-Pensé que habíamos terminado ese tema.- dije.

-¿Me dejaras?- dijo.

-¡Sí que eres insistente!- dije volteando mi cara.

-Y tú sí que eres cabezota.- dijo. Se me escapo una risita de mis labios.

-Si lo soy.- dije.

-Ya me di cuenta.- dijo.

-¿Entonces?-

-No.- dije. El suspiro y me miro, aún seguía temblando de frio y me dolía más mi tobillo. El tomo su bolso y saco un impermeable.

-Toma. Te mantendrá caliente.-dijo. La tome y me la puse. Él se acercó más a mí y recostó su mejilla en mi coronilla. Sonreí para mí misma. Nos quedamos en silencio. Estaba cada vez más y más oscuro. El viento empezó soplar más fuerte y titirité de frio. Supuse que Draco estaría dormido así que me acerque más a él y me acurruqué en su se movió y yo me quede congelada. Pensé que estaba dormido. Me rodeo con sus brazos y me sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho. Me sonroje mucho. Pero me sentía más caliente.

-Gracias.- dije y yo también lo rodee con mis brazos.

-De nada.- dijo él. Poco a poco el sueño me fue dominando hasta que caí rendida en sus brazos. A la mañana siguiente me desperté sola. Me levante del suelo, que por cierto, había una almohada improvisada de un impermeable. Mir¿e a ambos lados sintiéndome desesperada.

-¿Draco?- murmure. Me levante y como pude empecé a cojear mientras lo buscaba.

-¿Draco?- dije un poco más fuerte. Todo el lugar estaba oscuro y lúgubre a causa de la niebla. Empecé a respirar pesadamente y a caminar, bueno medio caminar, mientras lo buscaba. En medio de la niebla apareció una silueta. Me asuste y me caí de espaldas. Resulto que la silueta era Draco que corrió hacia mí. Que estúpida soy.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? Debiste haberte quedado donde te deje.- dijo el mientras me levantaba rápidamente del suelo en entre sus brazos, acunada. Me cargo hacia donde estaban las cosas.

-Lo siento, pero es que me asuste.- dije. El me miro y se seto en el suelo al lado mío.

-No te preocupes, ya nos vamos.- dijo el mientras tomaba su mochila sobre sus hombros y me daba la mía. Me la coloque en los hombros también y me volvió a levantar en el aire.

-Odio esto.- dije.

-Sí yo también pero ya verás que los encontraremos.- dijo. Sonriente dándome ánimos. Le devolví la sonrisa.

El camino y camino en medio del bosque con migo cargada.

Sentí un dejà vu ya que de la niebla vi una silueta enorme caminando hacia nosotros. Solo una persona en todo el mundo era tan enorme: Fred. Sonreí eufórica.

Me lance hacia el suelo y camine hacia él. Cuando lo vi me le lancé encima.

-Fred! No sabes cuánto me alegra verte!- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hola. Pensé que me odiabas por la broma que te jugué.- dijo el. Solté una risita.

-No me lo recuerdes.- dije.

-¿Fred?- grito una voz muy familiar. Fleur.

-Descuida. Ya los encontré.- dijo Fred. Vi la silueta del duendecillo asomarse por la niebla. En cuanto me vio se puso a gritar como loca y me abrazo, tirándose en cima mío, haciendo más peso y me dolió mucho el tobillo.

-Au au au.- dije. Fleur me miro extrañada. Draco se nos acercó y bajo a Fleur.

-Se lastimo el tobillo.-dijo Draco dándole una explicación. Su boca se formó una o.

-Lo siento.- dijo-

-Descuida.- le respondí de vuelta.

-Chicos, ¿donde estaban?- dijo el profesor Moi saliendo de la niebla.

-Fue mi culpa.- dije bajando la mirada. –me canse así que me senté y Draco me acompañó y cuando nos dimos cuenta el grupo ya no estaba. Lo siento.- dije.

-Descuida. Hoy nos vamos a casa.- dijo. Suspire aliviada.

-¡Draco!- grito Pansy como loca corriendo hacia él. Se le tiro en cima abrazándolo. Rodé mis ojos. - ¿dónde estabas? ¿Te hizo daño esta nerd?- dijo mientras revisaba cautelosamente su rostro. Ahora todos rodamos nuestros ojos, incluso Draco.

-Si estoy bien.- dijo el irritado.

-Bien chicos. Vámonos para que se puedan dar una ducha e irnos de aquí.- dijo el profesor Moi.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- dije. Fred me tomo entre sus brazos y me cargo.

-Creo que yo te llevare. Eddie se mira muy cansadito.- dijo sacando sus labio inferior. Solté una risita.

-Ay mi amor no sabes cuánto te extrañé.- dijo Pansy.

-¿En serio?- dijo Draco distraído.

-Sip.- dijo. Todo el trayecto le acaricio la cara a Draco. Se me había olvidado lo irritante que era. Llegamos al campamento y me avergoncé mucho ya que era el centro de atención. Angelina se nos acercó.

-¿Debería estar celosa porque te está cargando?- dijo sonriente.

-Me doble el tobillo.- dije con una mueca. Ella también hizo una. Fred me dejo en mi cabaña y me metí a la ducha rápidamente.

-Agh te extrañe ducha.- dije mientras me metía y Fleur reía.

Entre y cuando e quite las botas, tenía todo mi tobillo derecho hinchado. Me duché y me cambie. Me puse un pañuelo en mi tobillo y salí de ahí cojeando.

Los buses estaban listos ya para irnos. Nunca había extrañado tanto mi casa. Aunque hay que admitirlo de divertí mucho. Fleur ya tenía todas mis cosas preparadas. Draco me volvió a ayudar a subirme al bus y esta vez me toco a mmi irme al lado de él. Pero Pansy también iba a su lado. Rodé mis ojos.

* * *

**Doo! aqi esta el cap. si oo siento se que me tarde mucho... mucho en publicarlo pero aqi esta! X) los quiero mil! :P**

**Cherry.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Siempre lo repito, pero…

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15: EL HOSPITAL.**

**HERMIONE POV.**

¡Por Dios! ¡Ya no soporto a esta tipa! Es realmente estresante. Cada vez que trataba de dormir, empezaba a hablar y hablar y hablar... ¡sobre estupideces! ¿_Eddie, cuando me llevaras a cenar? Eddie, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa este sábado por la tarde? Eddie, te quiero. Eddie, No te duermas._ Bla, Bla, Bla...

Empecé a respirar hondo. Si seguía hablando iba a explotar. Apoye mi cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana y solté una risita. Draco iba cabeceando del sueño pero la estúpida Pansy no lo dejaba dormir. Estaba a punto de gritarle que se callara, pero Fleur me interrumpió.

-Oye, Zo... Pansy, deberías callarte. Draco y Hermione están muy cansados y necesitan dormir.- dijo Fleur lo más dulce que pudo.

-Sí, Pansy. Deberías dejarlos dormir.- dijo el maestro Moi. Pansy puso mala cara pero, al fin, se calló.

-Gracias.- dijimos Draco y yo al mismo tiempo. Draco apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Sonreí para mí misma. Pansy me hizo mala cara pero, como siempre, la ignoré. Yo puse mi cabeza en el vidrio de nuevo y me quede dormida. Cuando Fleur me despertó, ya habíamos llegado al instituto.

Bajamos del autobús y el maestro Moi nos llevó a la dirección. Yo fui cojeando pero Draco me ayudo. Llegamos y el director nos estaba esperando.

-Tomen asiento chicos.-dijo con su voz intimidante. Hicimos lo que nos pidió.

-Entonces... ¿qué sucedió exactamente?- dijo. Trague saliva y voltee a ver a Draco. Al ver que Draco no respondía, me atreví a hablar yo.

-Bueno... Señor, hum... creo que fue mi culpa.- dije. El me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno, habla Hermione.- dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla y me miraba impacientemente.

-Es que... íbamos a una excursión entonces... me canse y me senté en una roca que estaba cerca y Draco, que no tiene nada que ver por cierto, se sentó a acompañarme y nos distrajimos y cuando nos dimos cuenta el grupo ya se había ido.-

-Bueno, ¿cómo se distrajeron?- preguntó.

-Sobre... ¿kétchup y mostaza?- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca.

-¿Saben cuántos millones nos pueden sacar si sus padres nos demandan?- dijo.

-Dudo mucho que lo hagan...- murmure.

-Ustedes dos estarán castigados por una semana. Limpiaran el laboratorio de química, las regaderas de los chicos, -iuuu!- y ayudaran en la cafetería.-

-¿Qué?- dijimos Draco y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero, las señoras de la cafetería son malas! Nunca nos dejaran libres.- dije. Él sonrió malvadamente.

-Entonces, mucho mejor. La próxima semana será su castigo.- dijo.

-Pero, tengo lastimado el tobillo.- dije. El hizo mala cara.

-Entonces, hasta que te recuperes, que doy como máximo una semana, empezaran a hacer el trabajo. Ahora pueden retirarse.- dijo. ¿Qué está loco? ¿Quién castiga a sus alumnos por perderse?

-Genial.- dije.

-Mira el lado bueno, al menos no fue con Finnigan o Pansy.- dijo. Solté una risita.

-Tienes razón. No es tan malo.- dije. No, no lo es. Estar toda una semana sin clases y estar con el chico más lindo del mundo y... genial, sigo diciendo cursilerías.

-Oye, será mejor que te lleve al hospital.- dijo.

-¡No! odio los hospitales.-

-Y aquí viene la cabezotinencia.- dijo Draco. Me empecé a reír.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dije entre risas. Él se río con migo.

-Que eres cabezota. Ahora ven te llevo al hospital quieras o no.-

-Ok.-

Draco me llevo al hospital en el auto de Fleur y estuvimos un rato en la sala de espera mientras esperábamos al doctor.

-¿Te duele?- me pregunto Draco.

-No.- pero yo misma sabía que era mentira. Me dolía hasta la madre. El me miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo le saque la lengua.

-Hermione...- dijo pero en eso llego el doctor.

-Hola, El director me acaba de informar lo que sucedió. ¿Están bien chicos? –dijo en tono preocupado.

-Sí, pero Hermione se ha doblado el tobillo y no quiso ser revisada por mí, entonces te la traje a ti.- dijo él. Mire a su padre.

-Ok. Sígueme Hermione. Quédate aquí un minuto, hijo.- dijo el doctor. Me ayudo a ir a la sala de emergencias y me hizo quitarme el zapato y revisarme el tobillo.

-Hum... te haré unas radiografías.-dijo. Mando a una enfermera con una silla de ruedas a traerme, lo cual no me gusto por que podía caminar perfectamente... bueno casi, y me llevaron a la sala de radiografías. Tomaron un par de mi pie y se las dieron al doctor. Me llevaron de vuelta a emergencias y me pusieron una camilla. Me preguntaron mil veces si necesitaba algo, pero mil veces más les dije que no. El doctor Malfoy entro a la sala.

-Bueno, parece que es una fisura en tu tobillo... así que tendrás que usar un férula por una semana.- ¿qué?

-¿Qué? ¿Férula? ¿Semana?- dije desesperada. Usar una férula es horrible! Ya e usado como dos en el pasado y me hacen sentir claustrofóbica! De por si no puedo caminar bien, no digamos con una férula amarrada a mi pie.

-Hermione, tranquilízate. Solo es una semana. El próximo viernes te la quitare.-

-Ok.- fue lo único que dije. Ya me había vuelto mi mal humor. Me colocaron la férula y salí de allí. Le dije a su padre que no quería muletas así que no me las dio, pero me dijo que tenía que pasar un tiempo en la cama.

Salimos a la sala de espera y ahí estaba Draco. Cuando me vio, sonrió. Puse mala cara.

-Esta lista.- dijo su padre. Él se fue y nos dejó solos.

-Wow, tu torpeza va cada vez peor.- dijo.

-No te atrevas. Estoy de malas.-

-Ok.- hizo un gesto con las manos como si su boca fuera un cremallera y la cerrara. Salimos al estacionamiento y vimos el auto de Fleur aparcado en otro lado donde lo habíamos dejado. Tenía música de Justin Bieber a todo volumen.

-¿Qué haces?- grite pero al parecer ella no me escuchaba porque seguía cantando la canción _Baby_ y bailando en asiento del conductor.

-Fleur, bájale el volumen.- grito Draco por encima del sonido. Ella rodó sus ojos y le bajo al volumen.

-Ya nadie aprecia la buena música.-

-Como digas.- dijo Draco. Nos subimos al auto y Fleur condujo hacia su casa.

-Hermione, ¿qué te parece si te quedas en nuestra casa hasta que te mejores?- pregunto Fleur.

-No creo que sea buena idea, no quiero estorbar.

-¿Estorbar? ¿Bromeas? ¡Eres increíble!- grito a todo pulmón haciendo que me sonrojara. – además, ya hable con tus padres y no se negaron incluso fui por tus maletas.- dijo. Adoro a Fleur Delacour Malfoy. Definitivamente. Por eso era que el auto ya no estaba en su lugar.

-Hum... entonces... si me quedare.- dije ella grito como loca hasta que llegamos a su casa. Ella llevo mis maletas y Draco me ayudó a entrar en la casa. Su madre nos estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Oh, niños cuanto los extrañe.- dijo dándonos un abrazo a mí y a Draco. Pero no nos soltaba.

-Ya es suficiente mama.- dijo Draco zafándose de su abrazo.

-¿Están bien? ¿No les sucedió nada?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Sí, pero encontramos un horrible oso y un duende malvado.- dijo Draco. Fred río.

-¡Draco!- dijeron su madre y Fleur al mismo tiempo. El río y yo solté una risita.

-Lo siento.-

-Más te vale...si no tu pobre Xbox lo hubiera pagado.- dijo Fleur sacándole la lengua. Draco le saco la lengua también.

-Draco, deja de seguirle la corriente a tu hermana.- dijo su madre.

Fleur me mostró mi habitación, que era la misma que me había dado el día antes de ir al campamento. En el tercer piso... con la de Draco. Dejo mis maletas y me tumbe en la como estaba muy cansada de andar con esta estúpida férula.

-¿Hermione, tienes hambre?- me pregunto Fleur. Asentí la cabeza. No estaba de humor para cabezotinencia, justo como había dicho Draco. Además... esa palabra ni existe. Me reí yo sola por lo tonto que sonaba... cabezotinencia...

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- dijo Fleur mientras se ponía de pie para ir a traer un poco de comida.

-Nada.- ella salió de la habitación y lo último que recuerdo fue haber visto su bota izquierda al salir de la habitación, antes de que me dejara caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Estaba realmente cansada.

Desperté en medio de la penumbra, con ganas de hacer pipí, así que me levante de la cama y camine fuera de la habitación, dirigiéndome al baño, como estaba medio grogui, me tropecé un par de veces, pero justo cuando estaba a 7 pasos del baño, tropecé y caí por la estúpida férula, golpeándome la cabeza contra la pared. Creo que el golpe se escuchó por toda la casa. No culpo del todo a la férula porque las estúpidas pantuflas de conejito también tienen parte de culpa. Me senté en el suelo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, cuando la puerta de cuarto de Draco se abrí de repente.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto. Me empecé a reír como loca... aparte del dolor en mi cabeza. - ¿fue en la cabeza ese golpe cierto?- me dijo. Yo asentí todavía riendo.- eso explica la risa.- reí más fuerte. Él puso una de sus manos en mi boca para que me callara.

-¡Sshhhh!- me indico con el dedo que me callara.

-Deja.- dijo quitando mis manos de la cabeza y revisándola.

-U... esto se va hacer un chichón.- dijo.

* * *

**Holaaa! aki sta el capi... X) qe? les gusto? nos vemos en el proximo cap. los qiero muxo! chaoo...**

**Cherry.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

(Saben que no miento.)

XD

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16: LA PIZZA.**

**HERMIONE POV**

Draco me ayudo a entrar en su habitación. Aunque me doliera mucho la cabeza, seguí riendo. Incluso me ardía. Creo que estaba sangrando, y la pared era de concreto. A pesar de eso seguía y seguía riendo.

-Cálmate, Hermione.- dijo. No le tome importancia. Solo éramos mi risa y yo. Me tumbe de espaldas a su cama.

-Te conseguiré un poco de hielo. No hagas ruido. No queremos que Fleur se despierte.-

-Ok.- dije tratando de apaciguar mi risa.

El salió de la habitación y yo calmé mi risa. De vez en cuando soltaba unas cuantas risitas. Empecé a husmear en la habitación, viendo libros y una foto me llamo la atención. Era la de un pequeño niño de ojos grises, profundos, abrazando a una mujer muy hermosa, con el mismo color de ojos. Tome la foto entre mis manos y me le quede viendo. Oí un ruido detrás de mí pero no le puse importancia.

-Hola.- murmuro Draco al verme.

-Hola.- dije con una sonrisa. -¿Quién es ella?- pregunte.

-Es... Elizabeth, mi mama biológica.-

-Es hermosa.- dije.

-Era.-

-¿Qué?-

-Era hermosa. Murió cuando tenía tres.- se miró un poco triste. Lamente haber tomado esa foto.

-Lo siento.- dije poniéndola en su lugar.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- dijo sentándose en la cama. Palmeo el otro lado, indicándome que me sentara junto a él. Fui hasta ahí, pero la férula me pesaba mucho así que decidí quedarme en el suelo.

-Aquí estará bien. ¿Puedes acercarte?- pregunté. Él sonrió y se levantó y se vino a sentar junto a mí. Coloco el hielo en mi cabeza.

-¡Au!- me queje. Él lo volvió a colocar pero con más cuidado.

-¿Cómo te golpeaste la cabeza?-

-Es que me desperté y ya me hacía pipi, entonces me levante y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, me resbale y caí golpeándome la cabeza. Suerte que fui al baño, porque con toda esa risa quien sabe que desastre hubiera causado.- dije. El soltó una risita.

-Si.- en ese mismo instante, me rugió el estómago. Me avergoncé mucho.

-Tienes hambre.- dijo Draco.

-No, es que...- no encontraba una excusa. El me tomo la mano y me dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Adónde vamos?- pregunte. Él me sonrió.

-A la cocina.-

-A no, soy la invitada y no quiero robarle la comida a nadie, como una rata... una rata salvaje.-

-Que tonterías dices. De verdad te golpeaste duro en la cabeza.- dijo Draco, mientras me ayudaba a bajar las escaleras. Llegamos a la cocina y el me ayudo a sentarme en una encimera que estaba a mi alcance. Empecé a mover mis piernas mientras colgaban. La férula pesaba un poco. Seguí moviendo mis piernas. El abrió el refrigerador, buscando comida.

-Eso no es necesario.- dije. El me miro y rodó sus ojos grises.

-Si lo es. Tienes hambre.-

-No, no tengo.-

-Sí, si tienes.-

-Que no.-

-Que si.- dijo mientras seguía observando el refrigerador.

-¿Que te gustaría comer? Podemos hacer, no lo sé... ¿una pizza?-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Una pizza a las doce de la noche?- dije mientras reía. Este tipo está peor que yo y mi golpe en la cabeza.

-Sí, ¿qué tienes de malo?-

-Hum... ok una pizza nocturna estaría bien.- dije. El río.

-OK. Necesitaremos harina, salsa, peperonni, queso mozzarella, orégano...- empezó a hacer una lista de todos los ingredientes que necesitaríamos.

-Ok. Manos a la obra chef.- dije y me baje de la encimera. Él me sonrió y empezamos a combinar la harina, el agua, sal, levadura, azúcar, y el orégano.

-Eres buena en esto.-

-Lo se.- dije mientras reía. El tomo un poco de harina mientras sonreían.

-No. Ni lo pienses Malfoy. Ya fue suficiente con la bañada de kétchup que me diste en el campamento.-

-No lo creo.- dijo y me lanzo toda la harina en la cara. Me empecé a reír y tome el plato y se lo tire todo en la cara y volvimos a empezar la guerra de comida como en el campamento. Quedamos llenos de harina de pies cabeza. Lo bueno fue que pudimos terminar la pizza, y quedo deliciosa. Me subí en la encimera de nuevo mientras tomaba otra rebanada de pizza.

-Eres bueno en esto, chef.- le dije y me empecé a reír por su aspecto. Tenía toda la cara y el pelo cubierto de harina.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo.

-¡Tu!- dije mientras reía.

-Tú no está mejor, así que no hables.- dijo y tomé más harina y le embarre la cara. De nuevo. Pero él se defendió, y lleno la mía con salsa.

-¡No! ¡Chefcito!- le dije. Creo que ese sería el nuevo apodo de Draco. Mientras reía.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres queso?- dijo.

-¡No!- dije mientras reía. Él se me quedo viendo por un segundo, cuando sentí sus manos en mi cara. Pare de reírme al instante. Sentí mi rubor en mis mejillas. Él sonrió y acerco mi rostro al suyo. Sus labios se rozaron contra los míos. Tomo mi labio inferior entre los suyos y me beso lentamente. Le devolví el beso y enrolle mis manos a su cuello. El me tomo por la cintura y acerco más nuestros cuerpos, profundizando el beso. Al cabo de unos minutos tuve que separarme para tomar aire, y así lo hice. Sentía que me estaba asfixiando y trate de inhalar y exhalar. Todavía tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Subí la mirada y él estaba sonriente y juntó su frente con la mía.

-Sabes a salsa.- murmuro contra mis labios. Él lamió los suyos, saboreándolos y yo Solté una risita.

-Y tú a harina.- dije mientras me sonrojaba. El corazón me latía frenéticamente y en mi estómago sentía... ¿mariposas? solté otra risita mientras el miraba mis mejillas sonrojadas y sonreía. Él también me tenía sostenida de la cintura todavía. Me lleve un susto enorme al ver una silueta de un hombre parado enfrente de nosotros. Casi me caigo de la encimera.

-Hola, chicos. Me pregunto, ¿qué hacen fuera de la cama?-dijo su padre.

-Preparamos pizza.- dijo Draco, digo chef.

-¿Saben el infarto que le daría a mamá si ve lo que han hecho con su cocina?- dijo. –Será mejor que cuando terminen limpien esto.- dijo y tomo la última rebanada de pizza y se fue. Solté una risita.

-Será mejor que limpiemos esto.- dijo el Draco más sonriente que jamás haya visto. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron de nuevo. Él no vio. Draco trajo escobas, mopas y pañuelos para limpiar todo el desastre. Al cabo de unos minutos terminamos.

-Eso fue difícil. La salsa no salía del delantal.- dije exhausta.

-Si.- dijo Draco. La verdad yo ya quería irme a la cama. Estaba muy cansada y llena.

-Creo que sería mejor que fuéramos a dormir.- dijo y yo asentí mi cabeza. El me tomo entre sus brazos como lo había hecho cuando me lastime el tobillo y me cargo hasta mi habitación. No me opuse ya que estaba demasiado cansada.

Me recostó en la cama suavemente y luego sentí cuando él se recostó también. Ni siquiera me moleste en ducharme para quitarme toda la salsa y la harina de encima. Me recosté en su pecho y suspire. Me quede dormida al instante. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Malfoy me besó? ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Le gusto? ¿Éramos novios ahora? ¿O solo es diversión? ¿Le gustaba Pansy? Ella es más bonita que yo, aunque es muy irritante... ¿entonces? Mi cabeza iba a explotar, ¿sí o no? ¿Tal vez?

Soñé otra estupidez... bueno tal vez no lo fuera... Draco y yo nos... Casábamos... ¿enserio? Y el pastel de bodas era una pizza... que su padre se comía entera... ¿? un golpe en la puerta me despertó de mi lindo y extraño sueño.

Abrí mis ojos. Estaba recostada en el pecho de Draco justo en la posición que me había quedado dormida. Mire hacia arribe y me encontré con un Draco profundamente dormido. Otra vez el golpe en la puerta. Me levante de la cama y fui cojeando hasta ella. La abrí y me encontré con su madre. En cuanto me vio su mirada pasó de la sorpresa a la confusión. Me sonroje.

-Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- me pregunto dulcemente. - ¿y porque estas cubierta de harina y salsa?-

-Hum... fue por culpa de una pizza.- dije. Ella asintió su cabeza confundida todavía.

-Ok. ¿Le puedes avisar a Draco que el desayuno está listo?- dijo. Yo asentí mi cabeza y cerré la puerta. Mira a Draco y camine hasta él y me recosté de nuevo en la cama, Todavía viéndolo. Espolvoree algo de harina que había en su nariz y solté una risita. Mire hacia mi almohada pensando en lo de anoche. Cuando subí la mirada, me encontré con los ojos grises más hermosos de todo el mundo. Me sonroje.

-Buenos días.- dijo.

-Buenos días.- dije todavía sonrojada. El levanto su mano y me acaricio la mejilla. Me sonroje más y baje la mirada.

-Tu mamá quiere que bajemos a desayunar.- dije. Él se incorporó todavía viéndome.

-Tienes pasta por todo el rostro, pero aun así te ves bonita.- solté una risita.

-¿Gracias...?- me robo un rápido beso de los labios, sonrió y se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta me guiño el ojo y sonrió. Cuando la cerró por completo, salí de la habitación y entre a la mía. Yo fui al otro baño y me duché y me leve el cabello. Me cambie y baje para desayunar. Todos estaban ahí, solo faltaba yo.

-... enserio, se los juro, eso, sea lo que sea, me despertó y se escuchó por toda la casa, me asusté mucho. Incluso escuche risas, ¿pueden creerlo? Y no estoy loco. Pudo haber sido una fantasma. Tuve que encender la luz... ¿qué creen que haya sido?-dijo Fred. Draco soltó una risita. –O fue un terremoto.- dijo.

-O mi cabeza.- dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

-¿Tu cabeza?- me dijo Fleur.

-Sí, anoche iba al baño y me caí y mi cabeza dio contra la pared. Se me hizo un chichón.- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Mami, esto está muy bueno.- dije. Ella sonrió.

-Gracias, cariño. Me alegra mucho que te guste.- le di una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió.

-Haber, explica las risas.-

-Eran mías también. El golpe me afecto mucho.- dije soltando una risita.

-No creo que sea del golpe, creo que es de nacimiento...- dijo Fred mientras reía. Yo reí con él.

-¡Fred!- lo regaño su madre.

-Lo siento, mami.- dijo. Eso hizo que riéramos todos.

Esto es genial, cenar en familia. En mi casa nunca se puede porque papa se va a trabajar temprano y mama, siempre está viendo telenovelas así que no come en la mesa sino en el sofá o en la habitación así que yo tengo que comer sola.

* * *

**bueno chikititas y chikititos, espero qe les haya gustado el capi.**

**bueno chaoo! los qiero muxo mis lectores favoritosss! Nos vemos en el prox. cap...**

**Cherry.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Probablemente ya me conocen:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


End file.
